Le Sherlock Holmes d'Oslo
by Momo-chan Ni
Summary: Mathias vient à peine d'arriver à Oslo qu'il fait la rencontre de ses deux colocataires : Emil Steilsson et Lukas Bondevik. Deux êtres bien étranges selon lui... Plongez avec Mathias dans les affaires du Sherlock Holmes d'Oslo, allez de mystère en mystère et redécouvrez vos personnages, pairings et groupes favoris d'Hetalia. (Aucun perso d'Hetalia ne meurt) Affaire 1 terminée !
1. A1-Les Inconnus

Bonsoir !

Comme je l'expliquais dans le one-shot (_**Silence**_) posté ce matin pour l'anniversaire de Norvège, je poste également le début d'une fanfic.

Policière. Je demande donc indulgence aux lecteurs T_T Je suis une habituée des séries policières, des BDs, des mangas, des films, des romans policiers, mais uniquement en lecture. C'est la première fois que j'_écris _du policier… OTL ça ne sera évidemment pas du Conan, du Miss Marple, Hercule Poirot ou Holmes, mais bon…

Et, oui, je me suis inspirée d'un certain personnage de la BBC pour le personnage de Norvège. Vous le trouverez donc peut-être un peu OOC mais, au final, je trouve que ça lui correspond bien.

...

Je vous explique rapidement le principe en passant. Chaque affaire est divisée en chapitre et traite d'un pairing, d'un groupe, d'une famille de persos d'Hetalia. Vous pouvez me soumettre vos envies de persos/pairings/groupe/famille/etc bien sûr ! ;)

Je le répète également, comme dans le résumé, mais aucun personnage d'Hetalia ne meurt. Les victimes de meurtres ne seront jamais l'un d'eux. Ma bêta est trop sensible x) (oui, sinon, je suis une grosse sadique…)

Je nommerai A1 pour Affaire 1, A2, pour Affaire 2, etc afin que vous puissiez savoir quand commence/finie une aventure. (et comme ça, moi, je gagne de la place pour les titres…)

...

_/ !\ Je préviens tout de suite que cette fic est bien une fic DenNor mais qu'il met un certain temps à se mettre en place. Autant dire que ce n'est pas la priorité de la fic, quand bien même je suis raide dingue de ce pairing :)_

_..._

Puisque c'est un AU (ou UA pour les bons franchouillards), je vous remettrai en début de chapitre les noms et prénoms des personnages apparaissant dans le chapitre.

**Danemark : Mathias Køhler **

**Islande : Emil Steilsson**

**Norvège : Lukas Bondevik**

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture ! A vos méninges !

_**Disclaimer :**__Hetalia, son univers et ses personnages__** © Himaruya Hidekaz**_

* * *

_**Affaire 1 : Les inconnus**_

Mathias inspira profondément, raffermit sa prise sur la valise et ouvrit finalement la porte qui lui faisait face. Le hall d'entrée était étroit mais la lumière qui descendait de l'escalier l'invita à monter à l'étage. Là-haut s'entendait un violon jouant un air grave et profond. Mathias entama sa montée. Alors qu'il venait de gravir les premières marches, on le héla :

- Monsieur ? Je peux vous aider ?

Bien sûr, le jeune homme n'avait sorti cette phrase que par pure politesse et le dévisageait avec une certaine animosité, quoique ce n'était peut-être que de l'indifférence. Pour Mathias, il était impossible de définir clairement l'expression de ce jeune homme aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux indigo. Il n'avait pas un sourire, ni même une bouderie il paraissait étrangement désabusé, comme si c'était monnaie courante que de recevoir des étrangers mais ses sourcils légèrement froncés démontrait un certain agacement, aussi infime soit-il.

Mathias redescendit les quelques marches qu'il venait à peine de gravir. Il gratifia le jeune homme d'un large sourire, lui ébouriffa les cheveux, ce qui ne plut, en tout bon euphémisme, que moyennement à ce dernier. Puis, il lui fourra sa valise dans les bras.

- Merci, mon gars !

Le jeune homme relâcha sans ménagement la valise. Cet homme avait un accent à couper au couteau. Il savait que lui-même avait parfois tendance à retrouver ses réflexes d'Islandais, comme quand il s'emportait par exemple, mais il n'empêche qu'en dehors de ces moments, il parlait sans accent. Au contraire de cet inconnu qui vous écorchait les mots au moyen d'une fraiseuse accompagnée du cri strident d'une scie sauteuse.

- Je ne suis pas votre boniche.

- Ah ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel, comme si se présenter était une torture qu'on s'exerçait à lui faire vivre tous les jours sinon plus. Mais Mathias insistait du regard, à la fois amusé qu'un jeune homme s'oppose à lui et en même temps curieux de savoir qui il pouvait être pour habiter la même résidence que lui.

- Je m'appelle Emil Steilsson et j'habite ici. Et vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? J'étais persuadé que mon frère ne voulait plus de colocataire.

- Ah ah ! Brave petit…

Cette réplique n'avait pas lieu d'être. Emil haussa un sourcil d'incompréhension tout en montrant un visage totalement désintéressé. Il s'apprêtait même à faire demi-tour.

- Je suis Mathias Køhler ! Tu n'as rien à craindre gamin, avec moi, tu seras en sécurité ! On m'a refilé la chambre libre de cette bicoque. Apporte-la valise là-bas.

A chaque mot que Mathias avait aligné, la mine d'Emil s'était peu à peu assombrie et entourée d'une aura malsaine. D'où l'appelait-il « gamin » ? En sécurité ? Avec ce guignol ? Cela l'étonnerait beaucoup ! Traiter sa maison d'enfance de « bicoque » lui plaisait également moyennement. Quant à l'histoire de la valise, il était bien décidé à la laisser en bas, quoiqu'on en dise. Bref. Peu importe qui était ce « on » dont avait fait mention l'intrus, Emil se ferait un plaisir de lui faire sa fête. Le jeune homme se détourna de l'étranger et retourna à ses occupations, ignorant royalement cet autre venu d'ailleurs.

Mathias haussa les épaules face à la réaction du jeune Emil et finit par monter à l'étage, là où il savait sa chambre. Sans compter que la mélopée du violon se poursuivait. Pourtant, lorsqu'il posa le pied sur le perron, la dernière note fendit l'air et tout devint brusquement calme. Mathias perçut des bruits de pas, des sanglots, le bruit calfeutré d'un fauteuil qui accueille une personne. Curieux de savoir qui était son colocataire et de savoir également ce qui se tramait, il s'approcha plus discrètement observa discrètement par l'entrebâillement.

Il aperçut le profil d'un homme au moins aussi grand que lui, au faciès fier, mais dont les larmes démontraient une grande sensibilité, tandis qu'un autre, beaucoup plus menu, plus petit, lui tapotait avec tendresse l'épaule, tentant surement de le consoler alors que lui-même avait les yeux qui brillaient. Le plus grand souleva ses lunettes et tampona ses yeux. Le plus petit lui déposa un baiser sur la joue. Mathias délaissa les deux hommes et se tourna du mieux qu'il put vers la gauche : il entraperçut un pied qui se balançait depuis le fauteuil tandis qu'une main jouait avec un archet, orchestrant une troupe imaginaire.

Soudain, l'archet désigna, menaçant, la porte. Mathias ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Il avait l'impression d'avoir à faire à un être invisible, capable de poser sur lui une malédiction d'un simple doigt tendu vers lui. Il déglutit lorsque, en silence, l'archet s'arrêta un peu plus sur la porte. Puis, il sursauta lorsqu'une voix perça depuis la pièce :

- Toi.

Mathias se demanda s'il avait été repéré.

- Oui, toi : l'imbécile qui se cache derrière la porte.

Les yeux de Mathias s'écarquillèrent. Comment avait-on deviné sa présence ? Assez abasourdi, il ouvrit la porte et entra dans le salon baigné de lumière. Ne faisant pas cas des deux hommes qui le dévisagèrent avec surprise (les joues du plus grand s'empourprèrent, gêné d'avoir été vu ainsi faible et larmoyant), il fronça les yeux afin de distinguer son accusateur.

Assis nonchalamment dans un fauteuil vintage aux carreaux typique de la campagne avec ses couleurs mal assorties, le jeune homme était d'un blond si clair que ses cheveux auraient pu être tout aussi blancs. Ses yeux étaient vides de toute émotion, d'un bleu profond limpide. Il jaugea d'un seul coup d'œil Mathias et posa le bout de son archet sur le menton tout en concentrant son regard sur un point invisible par-delà la fenêtre.

- Que… co… comment avez-vous su ? demanda perturbé Mathias

- Rébellion.

- Pardon ?

Le jeune homme laissa le bout de l'archet reposer en direction des deux hommes assis en face de lui. Il se leva et débita dans un seul souffle :

- 13 ans mais de petite taille un père d'1m82 un autre d'une force phénoménale étreinte rassurante de l'un, sensibilité de l'autre, donc amour et tendresse en surdose: complexe d'infériorité et rejet de l'affection familiale. Désir d'indépendance. Mains usées par les machines, épines incrustées dans la peau depuis… hum… disons cinq ans port de lunettes réajustées minutieusement toutes les cinq minutes donc précision, minutie. Vous travaillez dans la menuiserie de haute qualité, n'est-ce pas ? Non, pas besoin de répondre. Quant à vous : légères traces de poudre à canon au bout des doigts, marque du port d'un casque d'insonorisation : entraînement au tir régulier. Port de la ceinture avec portefeuille à gauche alors que les gens le mettent habituellement à droite, donc il y a habituellement autre chose du côté gauche : une arme de service. Visiblement, vous travaillez comme agent gouvernemental. En tant que tireur d'élite, à tout hasard. Deux professions totalement exceptionnels et honorables, ah !, nous y sommes : désir de reconnaissance. Mais étouffé par l'affection de ses parents. Donc, une seule solution : prouver son existence par son absence. Donc fugue. Donc, acte de rébellion.

Un long silence s'ensuivit. Les deux hommes, visiblement des clients, restèrent pantois. Mathias ne savait pas trop où se mettre. Chez qui était-il tombé ? Il cherchait à se cacher de sa patrie, certes, mais peut-être pas au point de s'enfermer chez un psychopathe. Il ouvrit la bouche pour faire une blague mais l'étrange locataire des lieux lui planta son archet sous le nez. Voire même dans le nez. Mathias loucha et rabaissa l'instrument.

- Euh… je ne connais pas ces gens.

- Je ne parlais pas de vous, crétin.

L'homme à lunettes se leva, quoique chancelant un peu, et fronça les sourcils.

- Fu… fugue ?

- Petit mais débrouillard. Il n'a pas été kidnappé il n'est pas perdu : il veut montrer ses qualités. Il va surement se payer un repas, prendre les transports tout seul, se trouver un coin pour la nuit.

Les deux hommes se jetèrent un coup d'œil sceptiques et firent la moue. Mathias comprenait parfaitement leur sentiment : qui était cet espèce de guignol qui débitait des paroles incompréhensibles à toute allure ? Vu que personne ne bougeait, l'énergumène se frotta le cou avec son archet.

- Il revient demain, maugréa-t-il

Puis, il se tourna brusquement vers Mathias et pointa de nouveau son instrument vers lui.

- Mon café.

- Hein ?

Il désigna les deux hommes de son archet et fit un mouvement vers la porte. Pas un sourire ni même un mot de politesse. A dire vrai, il n'attendit même pas de voir les deux hommes partir qu'il attrapa son violon et gratta les cordes tout en s'affalant dans le fauteuil.

Les deux hommes hésitèrent un instant mais finirent par quitter la pièce. Mathias était un peu gêné. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds en bataille et s'excusa à la place de l'étrange locataire alors que lui-même n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se tramait.

- Mon café.

Mathias se retourna. Il toisa cet homme et prit la porte. Au même moment, Emil arriva avec une tasse de café fumante. Mathias fut arrêté en plein élan. Aucun de ses deux nouveaux colocataires n'arborait de sourire ou quelconque expression. Mais où était-il tombé ? Plus jamais il ne ferait confiance à un Néerlandais pour lui faire passer la frontière. Il avait payé cher pour se retrouver en sécurité et il se retrouvait dans une maison de fou.

- C'est qui ce type ? demanda avec un mouvement de tête dédaigneux Emil tout en passant la tasse de café

Le jeune homme affalé dans son fauteuil en avala une grande gorgée et grimaça. Il jeta un coup d'œil et haussa les épaules.

- Je te l'ai dit, gamin, protesta le nouveau résident, je suis Mathias Køhler et j'habite ici désormais.

Un silence.

- Et est-ce que je pourrais au moins connaître le nom de mon colocataire ? Merci, ce serait bien aimable !

Mathias était à bout. Le voyage avait été épuisant il était dans un pays différent du sien il s'était perdu dans les transports il n'avait tapé personne depuis deux semaines et l'accueil était épouvantable.

Emil jeta un coup d'œil à ce qui semblait être son frère, lequel hocha subrepticement la tête, puis il se leva.

-Voici mon frère, Lukas Bondevik. Officiellement, violoniste maudit. Officieusement, le meilleur détective d'Oslo.

Mathias trouvait cette présentation étrange. Lukas ne fit pas un mouvement de son fauteuil et même ses yeux semblaient de nouveau fixer un point invisible. Emil dépassa le nouveau venu sans lui accorder la moindre attention. La seule réaction de Mathias : il se retourna et le héla.

- Eh ! Où est ma chambre ?

* * *

Affaire à suivre…

*met ses lunettes de Men In Black*


	2. A1-L'écharpe

Hello ! (oui, je suis en train d'écouter le Mawaru Chikyû Rondo d'Angleterre)

Merci tout d'abord d'avoir si bien reçu mon OS _Silence_, ça m'a fait très plaisir ! Et merci aussi d'avoir répondu à l'appel du _Sherlock Holmes d'Oslo_ ! J'espère ne pas vous décevoir par la suite.

En attendant, voici le deuxième chapitre de cette première affaire : c'est à partir de là, que TADAM, nous rentrons véritablement dans l'histoire !

Prénoms cités dans ce chapitre (eh oui, les personnages mentionnés, même si vous les reconnaissez, s'ils n'ont pas été désigné par un nom, je ne les mettrai pas dans cette liste):

**Danemark : Mathias Køhler **

**Islande : Emil Steilsson**

**Norvège : Lukas Bondevik**

Bonne lecture !

_**Disclaimer :**__Hetalia, son univers et ses personnages__** © Himaruya Hidekaz**_

* * *

**_Affaire 1 : L'écharpe_**

Mathias balança plus qu'il ne posa sur le lit sa valise et soupira un grand coup. Maison de fou, pensait-il. Il s'affala sur le lit qui était désormais le sien et repensa à son voyage un instant. Avec tous ces kilomètres, toute cette eau, tout ce temps à faire exprès de se perdre dans la capitale norvégienne, il espérait au moins que ça en valait la chandelle. Il se releva et extirpa d'une poche de sa longue veste un papier froissé et plier au moins une bonne vingtaine de fois, si ce n'est plus. Il le déplia une énième fois et contempla les dernières traces du crayon à papier qui peinait à rester visible. Ces coordonnées devaient disparaître.

L'air soudain grave, Mathias s'assit sur la chaise de bureau, bien écartée de la fenêtre dans un coin obscur de la pièce, assombri par la pente du toit. Sa chambre n'était pas sous les combles, au-dessus se trouvait le grenier, mais dans ce coin-là de la pièce le plafond avait suivi la pente du toit. Et Mathias en était très heureux. Il allait pouvoir définitivement tirer un trait sur son ancienne vie. Il attrapa son briquet dans l'autre poche de sa veste qu'il n'avait toujours pas ôté. Il contempla une énième fois, le regard animé d'une étincelle nostalgique, ce papier froissé et presque troué. Puis, il ôta la sécurité du briquet et alluma une flamme. Avide, elle était déjà prête à avaler la feuille mais dut au départ se contenter de la lécher. Mathias hésitait. Mais cela ne dura qu'un instant. La flamme se jeta aussitôt sur le papier alors qu'elle l'effleurait à peine et le dévora avec une telle vivacité qu'en quelques secondes, il n'y avait plus qu'entre les doigts de Mathias un peu de cendre.

oOoOoOo

Lukas était toujours étendu dans son fauteuil et caressait son violon, feignant l'indifférence. Emil était remonté et s'était adossé à la fenêtre en face de son frère. Il l'avait longuement observé quand Lukas n'avait eu besoin que d'un instant. Il avait lu dans les yeux de son cadet son interrogation et il n'avait répondu que d'une moue dérangée, s'enfonçant un peu plus dans son fauteuil. Au diable les explications il n'avait pas à en fournir à son petit frère.

Puis, Lukas avait soupiré et s'était pris l'arête du nez entre deux doigts. Il grimaça un instant aux bruits de pas. Quand Mathias pénétra dans la pièce cependant, Lukas arborait une mine flegmatique insondable. Emil baissa les yeux, ne comprenant visiblement toujours pas pourquoi il y avait un étranger chez eux.

- Bon ! Alors, alors, déclara haut et fort Mathias pour meubler le silence

Il se frotta les mains et s'assit sur la première chaise venue. Celle du client. Celle du grand homme. Sur le dossier de celle-ci reposait une écharpe bleu et jaune. Mathias s'en empara en s'installant.

- C'est à l'un de vous ?

Lukas siffla entre ses dents, exaspéré. Emil garda le silence et se contenta d'un coup d'œil envers son frère. La tête de ce dernier dodelina, mécontente de devoir agir visiblement. Puis, il délaissa son violon, fit claquer sa langue et se leva. Les mains dans les poches, il alla se poser près de la seconde fenêtre.

- Il faut être vraiment stupide pour le croire. Les seuls éléments jaunes de cette maison : la tapisserie des toilettes, délavée, ocre, à changer, ton dessus de lit, pour les étrangers, donc pas de notre goût, les carreaux du plaid, offert par une tante éloignée qui voulait bien faire, un bouquet de tulipe jaune qui dépérit sur la table derrière la porte, les avances d'une jeune femme à Emil. La pauvre, elle n'a aucune chance.

Les paupières de Mathias papillonnèrent. Il ne comprenait pas cette homme ni où il voulait en venir. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la petite table recluse dans l'ombre de la porte. Les tulipes, jaunes peut-être à la base, affichait une triste mine et baissait la tête comme si la guillotine eut été un sort préférable à cette état de décrépitude.

- Pourquoi ? bredouilla Mathias

- Parce qu'il est gay. C'est évident.

- Non, je veux dire… pourquoi vous ne me dites pas simplement à qui c'est au lieu de vous pavaner dans vos élucubrations auxquels on comprend rien de toute façon ?

Emil se racla la gorge. Peut-être avait-il envie de rire face à cette remarque acerbe, seul pique qu'on n'avait pas envoyé depuis longtemps sur Lukas Bondevik. LE Lukas Bondevik. Ou peut-être voulait-il prévenir Mathias du danger. Du danger que représentait son frère, piqué dans son orgueil. Ou bien encore les deux, tout simplement.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Lukas se retourna lentement vers Mathias et ses yeux bleus, limités à ce moment-là à de petites fentes abyssales, le toisèrent clairement. Mathias, s'il déglutit à la première seconde, se reprit bien vite. Il avait connu tellement pire au fond. Il haussa les épaules et clama son innocence en levant les mains au ciel.

Lukas fit un pas vers lui. Emil eut un sourire : enfin une réaction de son frère. Finalement, il n'allait peut-être pas abattre ce « on » qui avait ramené cet inconnu. Enfin un peu d'action dans cette maison. Le détective était maintenant à quelques centimètres du visage de Mathias dont il prit le temps de détailler chaque contour, chaque pore, chaque repli avant de brusquement arracher des mains l'écharpe.

- C'est au client, évidemment. Veste bleu marine à liseré doré, chemise jaune, cravate bleu, lunette à monture bleu, yeux bleus, cheveux blonds, ceinture à boucle doré sur pantalon de toile bleue. Bleu, jaune, bleu, jaune… ai-je besoin de préciser ?

- Hum… non, merci, ça ira.

Le sourire de Mathias était ironique. Lukas attrapa la cravate de cet incongru et le serra au plus fort, assez pour que Mathias manque soudain d'air et batte l'air de ses bras paniqués. Puis, Lukas le délaissa pour s'en retourner à la fenêtre. Il décala légèrement le rideau et observa la rue. Paisible. Quartier résidentiel. 15H30, en semaine. Tout le monde au travail. Rien d'intéressant.

Mathias se racla la gorge et après avoir vérifié l'état de sa voix déclara :

- Je vais aller leur rendre puisque je vois que vous en mourez d'envie. Auriez-vous au moins l'amabilité de m'indiquer leur adresse ?

Lukas ouvrit la bouche sans détourner le regard de la fenêtre.

- Juste l'adresse me suffira.

- … 5 Edvard Munchs vei…

Mathias salua d'un bref signe de tête les deux frères et s'en alla en glissant l'écharpe dans sa poche de veste. Et dire qu'il n'avait même pas eu le temps de l'ôter juste cinq minutes pour se poser.

Chacun à une fenêtre, Lukas et Emil observait ce nouvel individu comme un rat de laboratoire. Avec un léger sourire au coin de lèvre, l'un comme l'autre le jugèrent tandis qu'il extirpait une cigarette et l'allumait. Puis, le sujet de l'expérience fourra l'écharpe bleu et jaune dans sa poche avant de relever le col de son manteau et de s'engager dans la rue.

oOoOoOo

Lorsque Mathias eut enfin trouvé la bonne ligne de bus et le bon arrêt, c'est-à-dire après avoir gâché deux bonnes heures de sa vie car l'adresse était bien évidemment tout à l'opposé de sa nouvelle résidence et, à dire vrai, même en dehors d'Oslo, le jeune homme arriva enfin devant une zone pavillonnaire aisée. Lorsqu'il eut repéré le numéro 5, il grimpa les marches et sonna. Pas de réponse.

Mathias appuya sur la sonnette de nouveau. Il sortit une nouvelle cigarette et l'alluma pour patienter. Mais toujours pas de réponse. A peine entamée, il lâcha sa clope et l'écrasa d'un coup de pied vigoureux. Il n'aurait pas dû jouer les âmes charitables. Il marmonna quelques mots dans sa langue natale et frappa cette fois à la porte. Il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre adjacente. Il perçut une ombre tourner au coin du couloir. Il y avait donc quelqu'un.

Pourquoi ne le laissait-on pas entrer ? Pourquoi des parents désespérés de retrouver leur gosse n'ouvraient-ils pas à la moindre alerte ? Et pire ! Pourquoi fuyait-on ? Convaincu que quelque chose d'anormal se tramait dans cette maison, Mathias roula des épaules et s'échauffa. Enfin, il allait pouvoir reprendre ses petites habitudes. D'accord, il s'était promis en venant à Oslo qu'il ne recommencerait plus, qu'il changerait définitivement de vie, mais bon… Il enfonça la porte d'un coup d'épaule.

Tout était parfaitement silencieux dans la petite maison. Le couloir de l'entrée était étroit. Sur la droite la cuisine, vide, propre. En face, le séjour. Mathias s'avança et entra précautionneusement. Mais rien. Rien qu'un séjour ordinaire. A gauche, le coin salle à manger. Nickel. A droite, derrière le canapé, le couloir. Mathias s'y engouffra. Il dépassa la salle de bain, un petit bureau, une chambre d'enfant. La porte du fond l'appelait. La seule porte fermée. Mathias posa doucement sa main sur la poignée et déglutit. Il avait le pressentiment de plus en plus vif qu'il était en train de se fourrer dans un pétrin pas croyable. Et dire qu'il avait juste posé ses affaires…

Il ouvrit. Sur le lit, les deux clients, assis, les mains en l'air. Le plus petit grimaçait tandis que le plus grand baissait les yeux, impassible. Autour d'eux, trois hommes dont deux armées pointant leur fusil à pompe sur les deux hommes. Le troisième portait une paire de lunettes de soleil sans aucune utilité. Juste pour la classe. Il se roulait une cigarette. Tout le monde dévisageait Mathias sauf cet individu.

- Une cigarette ? demanda-t-il posément alors que ses hommes pointaient désormais leurs armes sur le nouvel arrivant

Mathias leva les mains en l'air et n'eut qu'une seule pensée : « et merde. »

* * *

Affaire à suivre…

Ah, ah, que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer ? 8)


	3. A1-Deux coups d'avance

Coucou tout le monde !

J'espère que cette histoire vous plaît malgré mon faible potentiel à écrire des policiers… OTL

Je réponds ici à la question de Sacaly Amroma (même si je t'ai déjà répondu par mp mais pourquoi ne pas en faire profiter le monde o/) : l'histoire se déroule de nos jours sans vraiment avoir de date précise. En revanche, géographiquement parlant, tout existe (merci Google maps XD).

Prénoms cités dans ce chapitre (je me rends compte que si vous lisez cette liste, vous connaîtrez d'avance les persos du chapitre… hum bon ou pas bon ?) :

**Norvège : Lukas Bondevik**

**Islande : Emil Steilsson**

**Sealand : Peter**

Bonne lecture !

_**Disclaimer :**__Hetalia, son univers et ses personnages__** © Himaruya Hidekaz**_

* * *

**_Affaire 1 : Deux coups d'avance_**

Lukas reposa son énième tasse de café vide. Il attrapa son ordinateur portable et commença à parcourir les différents articles laissés en plan auparavant. Il les lut avec intérêt même s'il était un peu difficile de déceler chez cet individu une marque quelconque de ce genre. Passionné, il ne l'était pas. Intéressé, plus que jamais. Internet regorgeait de pages et de pages rédigées avec soin, avec acharnement, avec envie, avec rapidité, avec confusion, avec erreur. Il y en avait tant que, quand bien même certaines pouvaient raconter la même chose, elles étaient toutes différentes, chacune avec son propre point de vue. Et c'était exactement ce que Lukas appréciait particulièrement. Croiser les sources. Trouver la vérité derrière tous ces on-dit. Il esquissa un maigre sourire.

Emil revenait de sa douche, une serviette sur les épaules avec le bout de laquelle il ébouriffa ses cheveux presque blancs avant de s'affaler dans le canapé. Il dévisagea un instant son frère aîné et finit par le délaisser pour quelque chose d'autrement plus intéressant : sa PS3. Très vite, il fut absorber par son jeu vidéo et bientôt plus rien n'eut d'importance. En apparence du moins.

- Tu n'es vraiment pas décidé à m'expliquer ?

Lukas eut un –très- léger sursaut. Il ne l'avouerait jamais, bien entendu et, au fond de lui, son orgueil fut ravi de savoir son cadet tout à son jeu vidéo. Aussitôt, il se reprit.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, Emil : la capacité de concentration en marche est telle qu'elle obstrue les autres perceptions. Préviens-moi la prochaine fois avant de me parler.

Emil affirma vaguement, tant parce qu'il était plongé dans un combat passionnant que parce que c'était la énième fois que son frère le lui reprochait. Au début, il l'écoutait consciencieusement. A la deuxième fois, le flegme dont Emil pouvait parfois faire preuve avait posé ses valises. Il n'écoutait plus que d'une oreille distraite les reproches de son aîné.

- Alors ? reprit-il, toujours dans l'attente de sa réponse

- Tu veux que je t'explique pourquoi nous avons un colocataire ou pourquoi celui-là ?

- Tu l'as choisi ?

- Evidemment, répondit Lukas en levant les yeux au ciel, dans sa voix perçant une touche d'agacement, je ne laisse pas n'importe quoi rentrer dans cette maison.

- N'importe qui.

- C'est pareil.

- Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus personne justement.

Lukas se leva et se plaça devant le téléviseur, observant le personnage de son frère attaquer son ennemi d'un coup de genou dans le menton. Emil ne voyait rien, mais il jouait toujours. Ce jeu, il le connaissait par cœur. On aurait pu éteindre l'écran et le son que ça n'aurait rien changer. Tout ce qui importait, c'était l'enchaînement des touches. Rien d'autre. Alors que son frère soit devant… il n'en avait rien à faire. Il fixait le dos de Lukas sans vraiment le voir, ses doigts s'agitant dans une harmonisation parfaite.

- Connais-tu la règle primordiale aux échecs ?

- J'aime pas les échecs.

- Si on ne devait connaître que ce qu'on aimait… marmonna Lukas

Il fit brusquement volte-face et s'avança d'un pas vers son frère, lequel haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Un point qu'il détestait chez son aîné : la dramatisation. Lukas aimait faire attendre son monde il aimait le manipuler, les installer sur les planches d'une scène imaginaire et les plongées dans les rebondissements les plus improbables dont seul lui avec les clés. Et ça, ça fatiguait Emil.

Lukas s'agenouilla devant son cadet et posa ses mains sur ses genoux.

- Toujours avoir un coup d'avance. En l'occurrence, j'en ai deux.

Comme Emil ne réagissait pas, ou tout du moins n'avait semble-t-il rien à dire, Lukas se releva et s'approcha de son échiquier. Il poursuivit :

- Une bien sombre affaire. Comprendre est une chose et j'en suis parfaitement capable. Je n'ai fait que bouger les pions.

Il attrapa le fou et le plaça entre deux rois.

- Mais pour régler véritablement l'affaire… il me fallait des bras.

Emil eut un léger rictus tandis que Lukas contemplait le fou avec un sourire énigmatique. Puis, il donna dedans une pichenette et le pion tomba à la renverse. Luka ne lui prêta pas plus d'attention et déjà il s'affala sur le canapé aux côtés de son frère. Emil, toujours sans décrocher de son écran, demanda :

- Quelle affaire ?

- Ah ah ! Tu verras.

Lukas jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

- Si mes calculs sont bons, et il est très peu probable qu'ils ne le soient pas, ta réponse arrive dans… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…

On sonna à la porte

Aussitôt, Lukas sauta hors du canapé et sautilla comme un enfant le soir de Noël jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Emil détourna la tête. Son frère guilleret, c'est un frère sur une grosse affaire. TRES grosse. Il délaissa complètement son jeu vidéo et alla voir. Appuyé sur la rambarde, il observa son frère ouvrir et s'écrier avec une joie jouée à la perfection.

- Peter ! Je suis tellement heureux de te voir ! Entre, entre donc.

- Oh, Lukas soit un peu plus mature tu veux : l'heure est très grave.

Emil fronça les sourcils. C'était quoi, cet espèce de petit rejeton blond qui foulait le sol de sa maison ? Son antre fraternel ? Deux inconnus dans la même journée, c'était un peu trop à son goût. Et ce petit, là, tellement petit qu'il pourrait l'aplatir avec sa chaussure, il était bien familier avec son frère.

- J'ai des bonbons, glissa malicieusement Lukas

Les yeux de Peter explosèrent tant il avait d'étoiles dans les yeux

- Oh ! J'en veux, j'en veux !

Lukas poussa le garçon à l'intérieur de la maison et referma la porte derrière lui. Il perdit tout sourire aussitôt qu'elle eut claqué. Il avisa Emil qui descendait quelques marches, prêt à défendre le territoire de son maître comme un bon chien de garde.

- Prépare un café et deux chocolats chauds, s'il te plaît, Emil.

- Tout de suite, grinça des dents le cadet

Quelques minutes après, lorsqu'Emil remonta avec un plateau chargé de trois tasses fumantes, il découvrit Lukas étendu dans son fauteuil, comme d'habitude, et l'inquisiteur miniature dans le canapé, la manette de PS3 sous les doigts.

- Et donc après, expliquait Peter tout en jouant, comme tu me l'avais conseillé, je suis allé me cacher devant la maison pour pouvoir les espionner…

Emil posa brusquement le plateau sur la table basse. Il se força à sourire.

- Viens boire tant que c'est chaud, gamin, ne put-il s'empêcher de rajouter

- Merci, c'est gentil, mais tu sais, je ne suis pas un gamin. Je suis grand, j'ai 13 ans !

- Mais oui, mais oui. C'est super.

Dès que Peter délaissa la console, Emil se jeta presque dessus, éteignit tout et prit soin de tout ranger sous le meuble télé, bien loin de petites mains fouineuses. Puis, il servit à son frère sa tasse de café, celui-ci tendant la main comme un assisté, ne désirant rien faire de lui-même. Trop flemmard diront les autres Lukas préférait y voir là une énergie cérébrale trop importante pour pouvoir se servir des autres muscles. Emil était de l'avis des autres. Puis, il capta ce que Peter venait de dire. Il fusilla son frère du regard : voilà qu'il recommençait ses magouilles.

- Tu l'as… conseillé ?

- Je te l'ai dit : j'ai deux coups d'avance. Continue Peter, je t'en prie.

- Papa et papa sont rentrés. Papa avait l'air un peu triste et papa essayait de le consoler… je me suis senti un peu coupable, mais il le fallait. Après tout, je suis assez grand pour me débrouiller. Il fallait bien qu'ils le comprennent.

Il était évident que dans la tête de Peter, « papa » et « papa » était aussi distinct que « melon » et « soda ». Personne n'arrivait jamais à comprendre de quel père il s'agissait et pourtant ! pour Peter c'était clair comme de l'eau de source ! Et comme il essayait de convaincre tout le monde à la moindre remarque, plus personne ne prenait la peine de lui demander de qui il parlait.

- Et puis après… j'ai attendu. Une voiture s'est garée et j'ai vu trois hommes en sortir. Ils ont sonné à la porte. Quand papa a ouvert, il était tellement surpris qu'il n'a pas réagi tout de suite. Du coup, ça a laissé le temps aux trois hommes de rentrer chez nous. Ils ont refermé la porte et puis plus rien.

Peter était tout de même fier de la façon dont il avait raconté son histoire. Si bien qu'il laissa planer le suspense et avala une grande gorgée de chocolat chaud qui lui fit une moustache.

- Tu n'as rien d'autre à dire, Peter ? demanda Lukas en faisant resurgir son sourire énigmatique

- Si, si ! Après, j'ai attendu une heure, comme tu me l'as dis, et le bus est arrivé. Un homme en rouge et noir est descendu et a toqué à notre porte. Il l'a même défoncé et est entré de force ! Si je le retrouve, je lui parlerais du pays !

Emil ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire moqueur.

- Et quand il a disparu dans la maison, je suis parti te voir pour te raconter tout ça.

- C'est bien, Peter, c'est bien.

Lukas posa sa tasse de café vide sur le plateau et se leva pour aller s'accouder à la fenêtre. Emil dévisagea l'intrus.

- Mais… tu n'es pas inquiet pour tes parents ?

- Oh non ! Papa, il pourrait tuer un homme en plein cœur à cinq kilomètres ! Minimum !

- Bien évidemment… se moqua à demi voix Emil avant d'avaler une gorgée de chocolat chaud

Alors que Lukas s'était semble-t-il détaché de la conversation, il fit soudain volte-face et rejoignit à grand pas la porte, la mine fermée comme lorsque son entourage ne se limitait pas à lui et Emil. Peter sauta sur ses deux pieds et partit à sa suite. Le frère du détective restait intrigué par cette affaire et haussa un sourcil lorsque son aîné dévala les escaliers avec une légèreté qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Ce mystère n'était pas une simple énigme. Il était un casse-tête chinois qui avait semble-t-il obséder son frère, lequel était ravi de pouvoir reconstituer son puzzle. Son passe-temps.

Quand bien même Emil ne voulait pas trop s'immiscer dans les affaires de Lukas, il essayait de comprendre. Il n'était pas aussi vif d'esprit que lui, certes, mais faisait tout de même preuve d'une logique implacable. Son frère ne résolvait pas à proprement parler il plaçait des pions qui le feraient pour lui. Lukas était guilleret : il atteignait son but. Par quel miracle ?

Un étranger trop extraverti. Un couple dont l'un était attentionné, l'autre précis. Une fugue d'un enfant un peu trop sûr de lui, un moustique qu'Emil aurait bien écrasé. Une écharpe laissée là par hasard. Par hasard ?

Emil posa sa tasse et rejoignit son frère dans l'entrée en train de passer son par-dessus gris. Peter était déjà dehors, courant à travers la rue déserte dans un quelconque jeu qu'Emil ne désirait certainement pas connaître. Tandis qu'il enfilait son écharpe, il glissa à son frère :

- Tu étais vraiment obligé de lui piquer son écharpe ?

Lukas esquissa un sourire et sortit en rajustant toujours plus haut le col de son manteau.

- C'était vraiment nécessaire ?

Emil referma à clé la porte d'entrée derrière lui. Sur les marches du perron, Lukas observait le soleil couchant, une main en visière.

- Tu verras.

- Lukas !

- « Grand frère. »

Emil le toisa et descendit les marches en boudant.

* * *

Affaire à suivre…

Je pense que je vais garder ce rythme de publier le week-end et le mercredi. Ça vous conviendrait ?


	4. A1-Secrets d'otages

Bien le bonjour, amis lecteurs !

Voici la suite de cette première affaire. Je ne dis pas que c'est très violent mais je tiens tout de même à vous prévenir que ce n'est pas la joie dans ce chapitre.

J'aimerais aussi m'excuser tout de suite pour le caractère de Norvège qui paraît un peu OOC (et c'est peut-être un peu le cas) mais comme je suis déjà loin, j'ai un peu la flemme de tout réécrire et je vous demanderais donc de m'excuser. Mais désormais, pour les chapitres que je suis en train de rédiger, je ferais attention promis !

Prénoms cités dans ce chapitre :

**Danemark : Mathias Køhler**

**Finlande : Tino Väinämöinen**

Bonne lecture !

_**Disclaimer :**__Hetalia, son univers et ses personnages__** © Himaruya Hidekaz**_

* * *

**_Affaire 1 : Secrets d'otages_**

Lorsqu'on ôta le bandeau des yeux de Mathias, il n'eut pas tant de mal à voir qu'à retrouver ses autres sens. Alors qu'il reprenait peu à peu ses esprits, il aperçut la silhouette nonchalante d'un des hommes armés s'éloigner. Mathias fit un état des lieux : il était dans un vaste hangar où s'entassaient des boîtes en carton mais également de grandes caisses métalliques comme on en trouve sur les docks. Et il ne douta pas d'y être quand résonna brusquement la sirène d'un navire pas si lointain que ça. Par quelques embrasures de portes coulissantes, des filets de lumière se frayaient un chemin.

Mathias se remémora les derniers évènements. Comment avait-il pu se foutre dans un merdier pareil ? Sérieusement ? N'avait-il pas quitté sa patrie justement pour éviter ce genre de soucis ? Peut-être devrait-il déménager à nouveau… et dire qu'il venait à peine de poser sa valise.

L'homme avait allumé sa cigarette et avait pris un malin à plaisir à souffler la fumée sur le visage du plus petit des deux clients. Pendant ce temps, un des hommes armés avait immobilisé Mathias. Lequel n'avait même pas bronché. Puis, on leur avait passé des sacs en toile sur la tête et tous trois avait été guidé avec plus ou moins de délicatesse jusqu'à un van. L'homme à la cigarette était sorti de la maison, avait regardé ses hommes faire et avait finalement écrasé sa cigarette sur le perron, tout près du mégot de Mathias d'ailleurs. Il avait rajusté ses lunettes et soigneusement refermé la porte à clé. Ils étaient partis en emmenant les deux clients et Mathias. Par la suite, la banlieue pavillonnaire avait retrouvé son calme.

Mathias s'agita mais rien à faire ses poings et chevilles étaient liées par des cordes. C'était toujours mieux que son voisin, constata-t-il. Il s'agissait du grand homme aux cheveux blonds et qui arborait un regard éteint. Lui n'avait pas autant de chance. Non seulement il était bâillonné par un élastique en cuir qui lui meurtrissait les joues mais ses poignets ne disposaient d'aucune marge de manœuvre, bien visible pour ses ennemis et littéralement enchaînés par des liens métalliques. Ses mains étaient blanches, preuve que les chaînes ne lui laissaient aucun répit. D'autre part, si Mathias, lui, devait se contenter de la surface froide et rude du macadam, le grand homme avait été installé sur une chaise et retenu contre le dossier par d'autres chaînes, sans compter ses pieds également liées aux pieds de la chaise.

Qu'avait donc fait ce pauvre homme pour mériter pareil traitement ? se demandait Mathias en tentant, en vain, de trouver une position un peu plus confortable.

Mathias se pencha vers son voisin et lui glissa d'une voix conspiratrice, alors que la situation était loin de l'exiger :

- Tu sais, j'ai ton écharpe.

Ils étaient dans la même galère il pensait justifié de le tutoyer.

Le grand homme, par désespoir ou peut-être par dédain, ne cilla pas. Néanmoins, un de ses sourcils s'haussa.

- Oui, tu sais : celle que tu avais oubliée chez le détective.

Mathias ne reçut une fois de plus aucune réponse. En même temps, c'était comme demander à un muet de faire un discours. Mais comme il était bavard, il ne pouvait que meubler la conversation tout seul, incapable de se faire son soliloque dans sa tête.

- Je m'appelle Mathias. Je viens d'emménager à Oslo. Quelle galère quand même… Premier jour et paf ! déjà des emmerdes.

Mathias rit de sa propre situation. Le grand homme lui jeta un regard en coin, le dévisageant presque cette fois.

Des pas nonchalants claquant sur le bitume. Le cliquetis d'une arme. Un homme se découvrit face à eux, mâchonnant un chewing-gum surement.

- On se tait.

- Oh désolé, ne put s'empêcher de répondre Mathias

Le ton désinvolte et détaché de ce dernier parut moyennement plaire à l'homme qui chargea son arme tout en le toisant, pensant intimidé Mathias. C'était bien mal le connaître. Il esquissa un petit sourire en coin et décida de pousser plus loin la provocation.

- Je peux toujours demander une clope ? J'ai une petite envie.

L'homme s'avança, se voulant menaçant et imposa sa large carrure face à Mathias, assis à même le sol. Il releva son menton à l'aide de sa crosse.

- Joue pas au plus malin.

- Oh, ça ne risque pas. Je gagne à tous les coups.

- Hein ?

- T'es futé, toi, pas vrai ?

L'homme cracha sur le visage de Mathias et donna un léger coup sur la joue de son otage.

- J'ai dit : joue pas au plus malin avec moi. Tu nous sers à rien crétin, alors ferme-là si tu veux pas crever.

- Si je ne vous servais vraiment à rien, vous m'auriez déjà abattu.

- Rien ne m'empêche de le faire maintenant. Je m'ennuie.

Le grand homme avait suivi du coin de l'œil l'échange entre le geôlier et son prisonnier. Lorsque le canon de l'arme se présenta contre le front de Mathias, son regard s'anima d'une certaine inquiétude. Il détourna légèrement la tête. Son pied gauche voulut bouger. Peut-être espérait-il pouvoir intervenir.

Mathias regardait droit dans les yeux son geôlier. On ne tuait pas un homme si on n'était pas capable d'affronter son regard, même vide et dépossédé de toute vie. Mathias le savait. Et c'était notamment pour cette raison qu'il gardait un petit sourire en coin. Lui, le savait. Mais ce type, là, cet homme ne tuait pas. Cet homme menaçait. Il ne serait jamais capable d'appuyer sur la gâchette avec un regard reflétant sa conscience.

La détonation fit sursauter le grand homme enchaîné.

Et pas seulement lui. Mathias et son geôlier firent un bond. Aucun d'eux ne s'attendait à entendre un coup de feu à vrai dire. Les yeux du grand homme se fixèrent vers le fond du hangar, son visage se tordant dans une expression angoissée. Un autre coup de feu acheva de le stresser complètement. Il voulut bouger. Rien à faire. L'élastique en cuir étouffa ses paroles.

Puis, au détour de l'ombre d'une caisse métallique apparut la silhouette débonnaire et trapue de l'homme aux lunettes de soleil, qu'il portait toujours d'ailleurs. Il sortit un mouchoir d'une pochette et s'essuya les mains avec. En passant dans un filet de lumière, les deux otages purent apercevoir un rouge vermillon sur ce mouchoir. L'homme sur sa chaise s'agita, tenta de se lever, quitte à se courber totalement pour parvenir à avancer.

Le geôlier lui barra la route de son fusil et l'homme blond le toisa. Puis, le chef de la bande fit un signe de la main et leur gardien, en maugréant, abaissa son arme.

- Alors, alors, qu'avons-nous là ? Recule, ordonna son supérieur avant de s'adresser au voisin de Mathias, oh non, ne me regarde pas comme ça. Ce n'est jamais moi qui tire.

- Je peux savoir ce que je fous là moi ? demanda Mathias sans se préoccuper de la situation

Un silence lui répondit d'abord avant que l'homme aux lunettes de soleil ne s'agenouille à sa hauteur.

- Bon, écoute, toi : je ne veux pas de victime inutile. Alors soit tu la boucles et tu vivras, soit tu continues comme ça et je te ferais taire. A jamais.

- Ok, ok. Moi, je voulais juste savoir ce qu'il se passait. Et aussi savoir si vous aviez une clope.

Leur gardien était accro à son jouet et pointa une fois de plus son arme sur lui. Cependant, son patron ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille : il sortit une cigarette et la coinça entre les lèvres de Mathias, puis l'alluma. Ce dernier inspira une bouffée avant que le chef de bande ne lui prenne la cigarette et ne la garde pour lui. Il sortit un couteau suisse et coupa l'élastique du grand homme sanglé sur sa chaise. Il n'eut aucune réaction. Il ne pipa mot, se contentant de son regard.

- Ce qu'il se passe ? C'est très simple : cet homme que tu vois là dispose d'informations qui intéressent beaucoup sa patrie.

- Vous n'en voulez pas ?

L'homme souffla un nuage et haussa les épaules.

- Ils nous ont embauchés pour récupérer ses informations confidentielles. Elles ne nous servent à rien.

Il fit une petite pause afin d'installer son suspense.

- A moins de les revendre.

Il jeta son mégot à terre et l'écrasa avec sa talonnette.

- Mais j'en ai fini avec toi.

Il se pencha vers le grand homme, attrapa ses cheveux blonds qu'il tira en arrière. L'otage ne broncha pas, à peine esquissa-t-il une grimace.

- Cette fois, tu ne nous échapperas pas mon grand. Alors, sois un peu plus coopératif. Dis-nous où tu as caché les informations. Et tu pourras partir. Je l'ai dit : je ne fais pas de victime inutile.

- Tino ? baragouina le prisonnier, les muscles de sa bouche encore un peu engourdis

L'homme aux lunettes de soleil jura et rejeta violemment la tête son otage en arrière.

- Väinämöinen ? Tss. Ça ne te concerne pas.

- Je ne vous dirai rien.

Le chef passa une main sur son menton, faisant quelques pas. Juste derrière lui, son garde du corps était près à tirer. Plus que le grand homme, il tenait Mathias en joue. Celui-ci haussa les épaules et lui sourit : oh non ! il n'avait pas l'intention de s'échapper. L'histoire devenait intéressante ! Le chef claqua soudain des doigts.

Deux paires de talon claquèrent sur le macadam. Un frottement de tissu traînant sur le sol rugueux. Deux hommes armés sortirent de l'ombre, traînant avec eux un corps. Le chef leur désigna un bassin de lumière offert par une lucarne. On jeta sans ménagement le corps dedans. Mathias écarquilla les yeux.

L'autre client. L'autre client était étendu là dans ce petit carré de lumière, affaibli et à moitié inconscient. Ses poignets étaient meurtris, lacérés et enchaînés. Juste vêtu d'un marcel, de longues striures vives parcouraient son dos. Quant à son visage, il n'était reconnaissable que par ses cheveux blonds et ce sourire consolateur qu'il essayait de garder, malgré les blessures, les hématomes et les filets vermeils.

Le chef de bande appuya son escarpin noir fraîchement vernis sur le crâne de ce pauvre homme à terre.

- Quoique tu fasses, ton cher et tendre est à moi désormais. Et je compte bien m'en donner à cœur joie. Nous avons quelques comptes à régler tous les deux. Quant à toi, tu as le choix : soit tu nous dis où sont les informations et tu pars, soit tu restes muet et soit sûr qu'on te laissera pourrir sur cette chaise dans un endroit où personne ne pourra te trouver. Mais en tout cas, le destin de ce cher Väinämöinen est scellé. Plus la peine de t'en faire. Maintenant, si tu ne veux pas parler tout de suite et bien… je peux patienter ! Mais j'ai besoin de me distraire un peu quand même. Donc pendant que tu réfléchis, je vais continuer ce que j'étais en train de faire. D'accord ?

Il frappa un grand coup de pied sur le crâne de Tino lequel émit un gémissement sourd.

Mathias déglutit et observa du coin de l'œil la réaction du grand homme. Les dents serrées, tout comme ses poings, il ne fusillait plus du regard ses geôliers il les maudissait du plus profond de son âme. Mathias se tassa dans son coin. Ok, ce n'était plus un merdier dans lequel il était, c'était une pure folie.

* * *

Affaire à suivre…


	5. A1-Tension

Bonjour à tous !

Nous sommes au cœur de l'affaire mes amis \o/

Avant votre lecture, j'aimerais savoir si ça vous intéresse un petit visuel de la maison de Lukas, Emil et Mathias ? Voyez-vous, chers lecteurs, je suis une fanatique des Sims 2 et il m'a prit l'envie de refaire la maison de ces trois guignols. Alors, si ça vous intéresse, je vous préviens dès que je le poste sur DeviantArt (et par la suite, je compte bien faire les maisons des autres persos).

Prénoms cités dans ce chapitre :

**Danemark : Mathias Køhler**

**Finlande : Tino Väinämöinen**

**Suède : Berwald Oxenstierna**

**Islande : Emil Steilsson**

**Norvège : Lukas Bondevik**

**Sealand : Peter **

Bonne lecture !

_**Disclaimer :**__Hetalia, son univers et ses personnages__** © Himaruya Hidekaz**_

* * *

**_Affaire 1 : Tension_**

L'homme aux lunettes de soleil s'alluma une nouvelle cigarette. Il donna un coup de pied dans l'estomac de Tino, lequel se contorsionna un peu plus sous la douleur.

- Attachez-le, ordonna-t-il à ses hommes

Alors qu'il lâchait une bouffée, on attrapa violemment Tino et le traina lamentablement sur le sol jusqu'à un crochet qui servait d'ordinaire à soulever les palettes ou les caisses métalliques.

Le grand homme sur sa chaise bouillait. Cela se voyait à ses veines qui pulsaient aux tempes, ses mains cadavériques dont les ongles s'enfonçaient dans le bois de la chaise, aux soubresauts qui agitaient ses pieds qui, bien qu'immobilisés ne perdaient pas l'espoir de pouvoir agir.

- Parle.

Mathias se tassa un peu plus dans son coin. Le grand homme était d'un sang-froid terrible pour la situation. Quand bien même la tension était palpable, un sourire ne pouvait s'empêcher de flotter sur les lèvres de Mathias. On ne se refait pas. Voir une pauvre âme mise à l'épreuve était une chose dont il avait l'habitude et, même s'il en mesurait toute l'horreur, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver le spectacle intéressant, à défaut de plaisant comme autrefois.

Le grand homme demeurait muet. Le chef de la bande fit demi-tour, agacé. Tino peinait à garder la tête haute et le coup de poing que l'homme aux lunettes de soleil lui assena dans l'estomac n'arrangea rien. Le prisonnier serra les dents.

Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas leur dire. Qui sait ce que ces hommes feraient de ces informations ? Qui sait s'ils avaient bien un lien avec son pays natal ? Ce pays qui le recherchait tant. Il ne pouvait pas divulguer ces informations. Mais du coup, tout retombait sur Tino. Ou peut-être pas. Il y avait dans chaque geste de son geôlier une rancœur immense envers lui. Et s'il parlait ? S'il parlait, est-ce que ces hommes arrêteraient de torturer Tino sous ses yeux. Il ouvrit la bouche.

- Laissez… laissez Tino partir… et… et je parlerai…

Il baissa la tête, anéanti.

- Ber…wald… bredouilla Tino juste avant qu'on ne lui décroche un coup dans la mâchoire qui ouvrit une plaie dans sa lèvre

L'homme aux lunettes de soleil secoua la tête et soupira, comme désabusé.

- Alala… je te l'ai dit pourtant : Tino Väinämöinen reste là quoiqu'il arrive. Je ne te demande pas de parler pour le sauver lui, je te demande de parler pour te sauver toi. Lui, c'est fini.

Berwald serra les dents sur sa chaise. Son regard se posa sur le visage estropié de Tino. Ce dernier continuait d'afficher un petit sourire qui peinait à résister sous l'assaut de coup de genoux et de crosse de fusil. Les larmes montèrent à ses yeux.

oOoOoOo

Emil soupira profondément. Il tourna le volant vers la droite en grommelant. Des fois, il se demandait si son frère ne l'avait pas fait venir d'Islande juste pour pouvoir lui servir d'homme à tout faire. En effet, Lukas avait toujours affirmé qu'il aimait savoir son petit frère en sûreté et tenait à avoir sa compagnie. Mais, sincèrement, Emil se posait souvent la question du bienfondé de ces affirmations.

Lukas ne conduisait jamais. Il ne voulait pas user ses capteurs de sensibilités au niveau de la main et la conduite le fatiguait trop. Autrement dit, Lukas était une grosse feignasse. Mais Emil n'avait jamais rien dit contre. Plusieurs fois, il se disait qu'il allait se rebeller et s'énerver contre son grand frère. Néanmoins, celui-ci avait une emprise quasi-totale sur lui. Surtout lorsqu'Emil rentrait de l'université et découvrait une tilslørte bondepiker qu'il aimait tant.

Cependant, le pire dans tout ça, le pire, c'était bien que ce soit cette espèce de mioche qui lui hurlait dans les oreilles la direction à coup de « par là », « là-bas », « ici », s'agitant sur la banquette arrière, tombant presque sur Emil qui aurait déjà pu crier un million de fois son mécontentement.

- Et là, tu tournes là ! s'évertuait Peter en faisant de grands gestes qu'Emil devait décrypter depuis le rétroviseur

- C'est bon, j'ai compris, maugréa Emil

Sur le siège passager, Lukas se moqua pas le moins gêné du monde par la situation. Alors qu'Emil continuait à fulminer, soudain, Peter s'écria :

- STOP ! On est arrivé chez moi !

Le chauffeur pila et aurait pu étriper le garçon si celui-ci n'avait pas déjà sauté hors de la voiture.

Lukas se précipita à sa suite et laissa Peter trouver la clé de secours sous le pot de fleur sur le rebord de la cuisine. Emil terminait de gravir les marches jusqu'au perron que son frère aîné s'y engouffrait en toute hâte.

A l'intérieur, Peter se montrait particulièrement fier de pouvoir ainsi faire visiter sa maison mais l'expression du détective était fermée, n'ayant plus aucune envie de jouer les bons samaritains face à ce sale gosse. Sale gosse qui décida donc de rabattre son flot de parole sur la seule oreille disponible : Emil.

- Excuse, gamin…

- Peter ! Je m'appelle Peter.

- Ouais, ouais, Peter, peu importe. J'en ai pas grand-chose à faire de ta visite guidée alors lâche-moi. Ok ?

- Dis donc, sale gosse, ta mère ne t'a jamais appris à être poli ? s'indigna Peter, les mains sur les hanches et gonflant les joues, voulant surement jouer les grandes personnes

Mais au lieu de s'attirer une fois de plus les foudres d'Emil, celui-ci l'ignora et s'éloigna non sans marmonner :

- C'est pas tes affaires.

Il alla rejoindre son frère dans le bureau qui avait déjà ouvert tous les tiroirs et fouillaient de la paperasse. Emil l'observa. Lukas alluma l'ordinateur et lui fit signe de s'installer. Sans mot dire, le cadet s'exécuta.

Il ne savait jamais ce que son frère avait dans la tête mais il appliquait toujours ses ordres. Autorité et confiance fraternels surement…

Lorsque la page de traitement texte fut devant les yeux d'Emil, il positionna tel un artiste ses doigts sur le clavier.

- Tape en gros et gras « Secret défense », ajoute les armoiries de la Suède, mets une signature factice en bas au nom du Ministre du Commerce.

Emil s'exécutait aussi vite que son frère parlait. C'était le ballet des touches et des raccourcis clavier.

- Et je mets quoi pour le reste.

Lukas haussa les épaules.

- N'importe quoi, du moment que ça ait l'air d'une lettre importante.

Peter arriva à ce moment là dans la pièce.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites sur l'ordinateur de papa ?

- Et si tu me montrais la chambre de tes parents, Peter ? demanda Lukas avec un faux sourire bien large et bien niais

Peter sauta sur l'occasion pour pouvoir jouer de nouveau les guides. Lukas fit un clin d'œil à Emil mais celui-ci l'aperçut à peine déjà plongé dans sa mise en page.

Lorsque Peter montra la chambre des deux disparus, il partit dans un long monologue sur la décoration, qui l'avait convenu, quelles désaccord cela avait provoqué, etc. Mais Lukas n'écoutait absolument rien. Toute son attention était dans sa vue et son odorat.

Là, près du lit, des mégots encore frais vu la cendre qui n'avait pas eu le temps d'incruster la moquette. La forme des draps laissait supposer deux personnes assise au bout du lit, une agitation sur le côté gauche. Une bagarre surement. Qui ? Peu importe. Une éraflure sur le bois de l'armoire, à hauteur d'homme. La chambre était petite : un choc, une arme, la crosse d'un fusil à en juger par le choc minime. En revanche, dans le chambranle de la porte, une entaille. Ferme, précise, mais peu profonde. Rapidité du mouvement, on a manqué sa cible. La victime avait dû se servir d'un couteau ou d'une autre arme blanche. Dans la moquette, là, là et ici aussi, de légères traces. Elles ont eu le temps de laisser leur empreinte dans la moquette. Un minimum de deux personnes. Deux personnes immobiles, les gardes. Il y en avait au moins un autre : le boss. Les chefs de gangs marchent toujours. Dans l'air, une odeur de huile, du métal, un peu de cambouis, du hareng. Odeur vieille et usée. Odeur assez forte pour imprégné les personnes et se diffusé ailleurs par la suite.

Lukas ferma les yeux et dressa un premier bilan. Il inspira une fois de plus l'air ambiant. Puis, il recolla enfin tous les morceaux dans son esprit.

- C'est bon, annonça Emil en débarquant dans la pièce, j'ai ton document. Je suppose que je n'aurais pas le droit de savoir de quoi il s'agit.

Lukas ouvrit brusquement les yeux et fit volte-face. Il s'empara de la feuille au passage, repassa dans le bureau, empoigna des feuilles et un porte-document à la volée. Aussitôt après, il s'empressa de rejoindre la voiture.

Peter jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur à Emil. Celui-ci se contenta d'un haussement d'épaule. Puis, ils coururent le rattraper. Le jeune frère savait que son aîné pressé signifiait que chaque seconde comptait dans son plan.

oOoOoOo  
Tino ressentait de plus en plus sa position comme inconfortable. Il ne bougea pas pour autant. Ne jamais montrer d'impatience. Ne jamais montrer de faiblesse. Il garda son petit sourire même si tous les muscles de sa bouche lui faisaient souffrir le martyre et qu'à l'intérieur s'éternisait un goût métallique dû au sang.

Berwald, en revanche, commençait à faiblir. Il hésitait cela se voyait. Il ouvrait et fermait la bouche. Ses sourcils se fronçaient. Il ne voulait pas parler. Mais Tino le suppliait intérieurement de le faire. Si ces crapules avaient bien un brin d'humanité, c'était bien leur honnêteté. Ils le libèreraient, ils l'avaient promis. Après tout, ils ne voulaient que lui, Tino, celui qui leur avait mis des bâtons dans les roues. Ils n'allaient pas s'encombrer d'un autre. Alors qu'il parle. Que Berwald se sauve et même Tino se sentirait mieux.

Une main frôla la sienne et il réprima difficilement son sursaut. Néanmoins, personne ne sembla l'avoir remarqué. Il inspira profondément mais silencieusement et, tout aussi discrètement, reprit le contrôle de lui-même. La main se posa de nouveau sur les siennes. Elle s'activait sur ses liens. Tino tenta un coup d'œil en arrière mais n'aperçut qu'une ombre.

Cette aide providentielle n'était pas un débutant.

Lorsqu'il sentit ses liens se défaire, on récupéra silencieusement la corde tandis que Tino empoignait le crochet pour toujours faire croire à son immobilité.

Puis, au loin, résonna le bruit d'une barre de fer échouée sur le sol et des chaînes secouées.

Le chef de la bande tourna à peine la tête et fit un signe du menton à l'un de ses acolytes. Tout devint silencieux. Un homme de main planta son fusil sur la tempe de Berwald pour s'assurer de son silence.

L'unique garde, occupé comme ses compères à attendre du regard le retour de leur camarade, émit un petit râle qu'on étouffa bien vite. On le traîna dans l'ombre puis on serra un peu plus fort la corde autour de son cou. Son visage bleuit, ses yeux se révulsèrent et il finit par tomber dans le coma. On récupéra son fusil ainsi que ses deux pistolets et une arme blanche. On glissa les deux pistolets dans les mains de Tino.

Le garde revint.

- RAS, patron.

- Hum ? Etrange… où en étions-nous ? demanda-t-il faussement enjoué en se tournant vers Berwald avant de soupirer profondément, oh ! et puis, tu ne m'intéresses plus. Je vais aller m'amuser un peu avec mon nouveau jouet.

En faisant demi-tour, il haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

- Où est l'autre ?

Un seul millième d'interrogation chez ses geôliers suffit à Tino. Il lâcha le crochet. Appuyé sur ses deux pieds, il visa, tour à tour dans la seconde, chacun des hommes armés et tira une balle. Elle rebondit sur la carcasse de leur fusil, effleurant leur main et les firent lâcher prise.

Le chef sortit de la poche intérieure de sa veste une autre arme mais, à peine avait-il pu prendre le temps de viser, qu'une dague sortit de l'ombre et vint se planter dans son poignet. Ses nerfs touchés et raidit, il ne put que lâcher son revolver tandis qu'il hurlait sa douleur. La dague restait fichée dans sa chaire et le sang commençait à couler.

Tino bondit en avant et se saisit de l'arme du garde le plus proche de Berwald. Il attrapa son fusil et lui assena un coup de crosse dans le menton. L'homme, fort de carrure, bascula en arrière mais ne perdit pas conscience pour autant. Tino se planta entre lui et Berwald.

* * *

Affaire à suivre…

Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, la vraie castagne arrive (oui, parce que je suis du genre qui aime quand ça cogne, intelligemment, mais que ça cogne quand même)


	6. A1-Fin de partie

Bonsoir !

Baston, baston, baston ! Et y a aussi du tout joli SuFin 3

Désolée de vous avoir laissé poireauté depuis une petite semaine sans chapitre à se mettre sous la dent : je n'étais pas chez moi.

Prénoms cités dans ce chapitre :

**Danemark : Mathias Køhler**

**Finlande : Tino Väinämöinen**

**Suède : Berwald Oxenstierna**

**Islande : Emil Steilsson**

**Norvège : Lukas Bondevik**

**Sealand : Peter **

Bonne lecture !

_**Disclaimer :**__Hetalia, son univers et ses personnages__** © Himaruya Hidekaz**_

* * *

**_Affaire 1 : Fin de partie_**

- Dis, dis ! Pourquoi on est sur les docks ? ne cessait de piailler Peter en sautant sur la banquette arrière

Si auparavant Lukas s'était moqué de la colère bouillonnante d'Emil, il avait pour l'heure sa tête des mauvais jours, comme quand une commère lui tient la jambe. Personne n'aurait pu dire lequel des deux frères allait sauter sur le garçon pour l'étrangler le premier.

- Arrête-toi là, marmonna Lukas

Emil s'exécuta. La voiture freinait encore que Lukas sortit de la voiture et brandit son téléphone portable. Il composa un numéro rapidement et appela.

oOoOoOo

Mathias sortit de l'ombre et se jeta sur le deuxième homme armé. Le corps à corps s'éternisa. Chacun grinça des dents et banda ses muscles faisant appel à une force insoupçonnée.

Tino était aux prises avec le chef de la bande, affaiblit mais dont la deuxième main était toujours valide, et le dernier garde. Entre temps, il coupa les liens de Berwald sans peine. Assenant coup de pied sauté et coup de poings dans l'estomac, Tino volait, faisait preuve d'une dextérité à toute épreuve. Il jonglait entre les quelques balles que ses adversaires tentaient de tirer mais il parait la plupart des coups avant même qu'on n'appuie sur la gâchette.

Quant à Mathias, ce sang qui bouillait en lui, cette rage de se battre et de frapper tout ce qui bougeait se déversait sans qu'il ne puisse la contenir, s'effrayant lui-même par sa joie de retrouver ses anciennes habitudes perverses.

Tout à coup, son téléphone sonna.

Un peu surpris, mais pas le moins du monde gêné, Mathias décrocha sans pour autant quitter le combat.

- Allô ?

- Où es-tu ?

- C'est qui ?

- Roh ! souffla la voix au bout du fil, agacé, c'est Lukas Bondevik ! Où es-tu ?

- Euh…

Il s'abaissa pour éviter un coup de crosse et envoya son propre crâne se heurter dans l'estomac du garde qui s'étouffa et perdit l'équilibre.

- Je suis un peu occupé là… vous pouvez pas rappeler plus tard ?

- Non. Je suis sur les docks. Dans quel hangar es-tu ?

- Quoi ?

La sirène d'un bateau résonna soudain et perturba Mathias. L'homme armé en profita pour l'envoyer valser. Mathias lâcha son portable afin de se rattraper au moyen d'une roulade arrière.

oOoOoOo

Lukas écarta son oreille du mobile en entendant la sirène au travers du mobile. Il aperçut le bateau en question qui était amarré au port. Dans son esprit, les calcules se firent à la vitesse de la lumière. Il raccrocha et se mit à courir.

Emil et Peter suivirent.

- Mais où est-ce qu'on va ? demanda Peter

- Reste là, gamin, c'est pas pour toi.

Peter fit la moue et pressa le pas pour dépasser Emil.

oOoOoOo

Mathias resta un long moment à terre à éviter les assauts de son assaillant. Il le bloqua plusieurs fois et finit par lui enfoncer son talon dans le tibia. L'homme gémit et s'écroula. Avant que ses genoux n'atteignent le sol, Mathias lui assena un coup de poing dans la mâchoire qui le fit soudain basculer en arrière, faisant gicler du sang et un morceau de dent.

A cette vue, Mathias s'enthousiasma encore plus. Pourquoi ? Pour qui ? Pour quelle cause il se battait ? Il n'en savait rien. Et bonne ou mauvaise, il s'en fichait éperdument. Seul comptait en ce moment son plaisir malsain. Des jours entiers sans frapper rien ni personne sa drogue revenait en force.

Il se laissa tomber sur l'homme, désarmé désormais, et commença à le frapper au visage. Si fort que les hématomes gonflaient à vue d'œil. On lui attrapa les épaules. Mathias fit volte-face, aperçut à peine le chef de bande. En revanche, il vit très nettement, la dague toujours plantée qu'il n'avait pas oser retirer.

Mathias lui offrit son aide et la lui arracha. L'homme recula en hurlant et appuyant sur la plaie, des larmes floutant sa vue. Pour finir en beauté avec cet imbécile, Mathias frappa un coup de pied dans son estomac et l'homme s'affala finalement à terre, gémissant et se tordant sur le sol.

De l'autre côté, Tino n'avait plus qu'à faire à un homme et le travail fut vite régler. Lorsque le chef de bande s'était concentré sur son sauveur, il avait aussitôt prit un avantage considérable. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de quelques secondes pour désarmer l'homme, le mettre à terre et le faire tomber dans l'inconscience.

Par la suite, Tino s'empressa de délivrer Berwald. Aussitôt les mains libres, ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de tâter le visage boursouflé de son compagnon. Encore bouleversé, incapable de se lever, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et des larmes naquirent. Tino lui sourit et posa ses mains sur son visage. Il l'embrassa tendrement et Berwald finit par l'enlacer.

Soudain, un roulement métallique et un flot de lumière émergea dans le hangar. Baigné par cette clarté nouvelle qui éblouit les trois compagnons de fortune, la silhouette de Lukas dans son long manteau gris se dessina. Et à ces côtés, Emil et Peter.

- Papa ! Papa ! s'écria ce dernier en accourant vers eux

Tino essuya un filet vermillon au coin des lèvres et jeta ses armes à terre, dans un geste de dédain et répugné comme si elles avaient été la pire des choses en ce monde. Et peut-être l'étaient-elles.

Peter, au lieu d'enjamber le corps du garde étendu à terre par les soins de Mathias, sauta dessus à pieds joints. L'homme étouffa mais ne put rien faire d'autres. Et si un jeune garçon tel que Peter pouvait lui faire aussi mal, c'est bien que Mathias lui avait mis une sacrée raclée.

- Méchant ! On s'en prend pas à mes papas ! Imbécile, crétin, dégénéré !

- Peter… articula enfin Berwald qui commença seulement à prendre de l'assurance sur ses jambes.

Peter délaissa sa punition et se jeta dans les bras de son père le plus grand. Lequel lui rendit son étreinte avec une force démesurée, ayant peur de le perdre à nouveau, mais avec une tendresse non dissimulée également. Tino se joignit à eux. Lorsque Berwald laissa son fils souffler, celui-ci se mit à pleurer à chaude larme. Son autre père les lui sécha du revers de la main.

- Allons, allons. C'est fini. Tout va bien.

Berwald serra sa main encore de bébé. De toute façon, il serait toujours un bébé pour lui et Tino. Ce dernier enlaça Peter et lui caressa les cheveux.

Lukas, les mains dans les poches, toussa. La petite famille réunit se tourna vers lui.

Mathias récupéra son portable tandis qu'Emil, un air aussi fermé que celui sur le visage de son frère, tâtait du bout du pied, le corps d'un autre garde.

Lukas sortit de la poche intérieure de son par-dessus le porte-document.

- Ce sont les documents pour lequel vous êtes recherchés, n'est-ce pas ?

Berwald restait bouche bée. Tino ne dit rien. Peter ne comprenait rien. On avait sauvé tout le monde, botté les fesses des méchants. Pourquoi restait-on encore ici ?

Contre toute attente, Lukas s'approcha du chef. Personne ne l'empêchait. Ou plutôt, tout le monde était trop atterré pour comprendre ce que le détective avait derrière la tête. Sans parler d'Emil qui jetait juste un coup d'œil à sa montre : il avait rendez-vous pour une partie en ligne dans une demi-heure. Son frère avait intérêt à accélérer le mouvement et abréger la dramatisation.

Lukas tapota la crâne du chef, lequel se tourna lentement. Son visage était couvert d'hématomes. Les branches de ses lunettes de Soleil étaient tordues. Son costard était tout fripé. Pourtant, il voulait jouait encore au dur. Et même avec l'esprit encore clairement embrumé. Lukas lui mit clairement sous les yeux les documents. Il sortit les feuilles et le laissa en prendre connaissance.

- Là. Ce sont bien les documents que vous recherchiez, n'est-ce pas ? Vous confirmez ?

Le chef hocha la tête, incapable de prononcer un mot.

- Vous confirmez aussi que ce sont bien les armoiries du Royaume de Suède ?

Il hocha de nouveau la tête.

Berwald s'apprêtait à se jeter sur ce détective en qui il avait cru pour retrouver son fils. Et tout d'un coup, il se rendait compte qu'il était en train de se faire rouler, qu'on s'était joué de lui et que ce soi-disant meilleur détective d'Oslo n'était en fait qu'un charlatan.

Lukas sortit un briquet de sa poche et alluma une flamme vacillante.

Berwald s'arrêta, surpris. Sans compter que ses jambes n'étaient pas encore très à l'aise.

Lukas, le visage serein, passa chacune des feuilles sur la flamme qui se régala d'un si bon repas. Il ne resta bientôt plus que des cendres noires de toutes ces feuilles blanches ornées d'encre noire. Malgré la douleur et l'état vaseux dans lequel il était, le chef de bande écarquilla les yeux. Il grinça des dents et voulut l'insulter mais tout ce qui ne sortit ne fut qu'un râle étrange.

Tous les autres étaient atterrés.

Sauf Emil.

- Bon, on rentre ? s'impatienta-t-il

* * *

Affaire à suivre…


	7. A1-Passés

Bonjour les gens !

Entre deux journées de forte chaleur (dans mon coin en tout cas XD), je vous offre un petit oasis de fraîcheur avec ce chapitre ! Chapitre qui achève cette première affaire !

Prénoms cités dans ce chapitre :

**Danemark : Mathias Køhler**

**Finlande : Tino Väinämöinen**

**Suède : Berwald Oxenstierna**

**Islande : Emil Steilsson**

**Norvège : Lukas Bondevik**

**Sealand : Peter **

Bonne lecture !

_**Disclaimer :**__Hetalia, son univers et ses personnages__** © Himaruya Hidekaz**_

* * *

**_Affaire 1 : Passés_**

Emil était arrivé juste à temps. A peine étaient-ils rentrés qu'il s'était jeté sur sa console et avait commencé à jouer. Il avait pris soin dans la minute de cacher la seconde manette.

Car, bien évidemment, cela aurait été trop beau, ils n'étaient pas rentrés seulement lui et son frère. Tino et Berwald, les deux clients, voulaient des explications et Lukas n'avait pas du tout protesté lorsqu'ils étaient montés dans la voiture des deux frères avec Peter. Puis, avec Lukas et Emil, la voiture avait été remplie.

- Et moi ?! s'était indigné Mathias

- Prends le bus, avait placidement répondu Lukas en faisant signe à Emil de démarrer, lequel ne se fit pas prier.

Et Mathias était bêtement resté planté là, consterné.

Lukas arriva peu de temps après son petit frère et s'affala dans son fauteuil. Les autres montaient les marches de l'escalier qui craquaient à cause de l'âge de la bâtisse. Alors qu'ils passaient timidement le seuil de la porte, il leur fit signe de s'avancer et de s'asseoir. Puis, il attrapa son violon posé à côté et gratta les cordes.

- Où avez-vous trouvé ces documents ? demanda de but en blanc Berwald froidement

- Je ne les ai pas trouvés.

- S'il vous plaît, ne vous fichez pas de moi. Vous débarquez avec mon fils encore disparu il y a quelques heures, et des documents ultra secrets, et vous ne les auriez pas trouvés?

- Berwald, je croyais que…

Tino poursuivit sa question par le regard. Son compagnon baissa les yeux. Tino fronça les sourcils. Peter observait tour à tour ses parents, intrigué. Emil était concentré dans sa partie.

- Je devais bien leur remettre quelque chose, à ces gentilshommes. Non ?

Berwald serra les dents.

- Comment auraient-ils pu être satisfaits sinon ? Comment auraient-ils pu vous laisser tranquille ? Après tout, ces documents n'existent pas. Mais ça, ces ignares ne l'auraient jamais compris.

- Vous avez raison, dut reconnaître Berwald, mais alors… qu'étaient ces documents ?

Lukas prit son archet, fit de petits cercles et désigna son frère avec.

- Posez-lui la question.

Le regard de Tino et Berwald se posèrent sur le jeune homme, qui ne se déconcentra pas pour autant. Il répondit simplement, placidement :

- La liste des récriminations que j'avais à faire contre mon frère.

Les clients écarquillèrent les yeux et s'interrogèrent du regard.

- Mais…

Lukas souffla et interrompit Berwald :

- Il voyait à moitié, il avait à peine conscience de lui-même. Comment voulez-vous qu'il ait eu le temps de tout lire ? Il a vu les armoiries, une signature, un nom. C'est tout ce qu'il lui fallait.

Soudain, la porte claqua et on grimpa les marches quatre à quatre. Mathias débarqua, rouge de part la course mais aussi à cause des traces de sangs qui figuraient encore.

- Super sympa ! s'écria-t-il après une bouffée d'air

- Mon café.

- Eh ! J'ai le temps d'arriver, oui ?

Lukas fit la moue et fit grincer une corde aigüe à l'aide de son archet. Mathias grimaça.

- Ok, ok. J'y vais. Je sais même pas où c'est la cuisine, d'abord…

- Au bout du couloir en bas, lui répondit Emil

- Merci beaucoup, grommela le dernier arrivé

Tino attendit que le nouveau résident se soit éloigné pour se décider à demander :

- Comment avez-vous retrouvé Peter ?

- Disons que nous n'étions pas des inconnus.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

Lukas leur offrit un sourire innocent, se leva et se mit à jouer avec passion un air de violon enjoué. Peu de temps après, Mathias revint avec la tasse de café désiré. Lukas s'en empara aussitôt et rejoignit une fois de plus son fauteuil, alors que le nouveau résident s'apprêtait enfin à poser ses fesses quelque part. Il dut se contenter de la vieille chaise en osier.

- Bon… qu'est-ce que c'était que tout ce foutoir ? demanda-t-il finalement, curieux

Le détective jeta un œil à ses clients. Ils baissèrent les yeux. Ils avaient parfaitement compris que cet individu savait tout.

- Voilà huit ans que chacun d'eux fuit sa patrie. Pour l'un, la Finlande. Pour l'autre, la Suède.

- Eh ! J'ai pas envie qu'on me déballe leur vie, je veux juste…

Il aperçut le regard noir de Lukas

- Je vous en prie. Poursuivez.

- L'un était tireur d'élite, un sniper hors pair, qu'on appelait autre fois « valkoinen varjo », autrement dit, « l'ombre blanche »…

Tino fut surpris de son parfait accent finnois. Mathias était perplexe.

- Hum… ça me dit quelque chose. Ah ! Si ! C'est pas ce terroriste de la guerre de Tchétchénie… en 1999… avec un groupe, ils ont causé des problèmes aux deux camps. Mais l'ombre blanche c'est démarqué par ses attaques ciblées, parfaites, sans bavure.

Tino s'enfonça dans le sofa et perdit toute couleur. Puis, Mathias comprit.

- C'était vous ?!

- Mes parents étaient géologue et sismographe. Ils ont voulu aller étudier le sol de Tchétchénie. Pendant la guerre. Ils ne sont jamais revenus…

Tino n'ajouta rien de plus et se contenta de détourner le regard. Lukas posa sa tasse de café.

- Seulement, l'ombre blanche appartenait à l'armée finlandaise. A l'élite. Au contre-espionnage. Ah ! Et quel malheur lorsque vos supérieurs ont découvert que vous aviez délibérément utilisé vos talents à leur insu. Vous avez rendu votre badge, démissionnez bien sagement et vous êtes parti. Mais où ? Il fallait s'éloigner de la Russie… sait-on jamais : les rumeurs, ça circulent si vite. Alors, vous êtes partis en Suède. Et là, la Couronne a bien voulu vous recruter. Eux, ils n'en avaient rien à faire de votre passé, vous ne leur apparteniez pas. Mais votre histoire s'arrête là pour le moment car tout s'est très bien passé ensuite. Jusqu'à ce que…

Lukas s'amusait avec son archet. Il décrivit des arabesques dans les airs, jubilant face à son public pendu à ses lèvres. Puis, il pointa lentement son instrument vers l'autre client, un sourire malsain sur le visage.

- C'était en 2005, si je ne me trompe. Vous étiez un ébéniste de renom, acquérant toujours plus de notoriété. On parlait de vous dans les journaux. Et la fatalité a voulu qu'une éminence du gouvernement s'intéresse à vous. Votre perte ! Mon dieu, comme c'est ironique ! La rançon de la gloire, qu'on appellerait ça, non ? Le Ministre du Commerce vous commande tout un mobilier en bois massif. Et il se trouve qu'un jour, Monsieur le Ministre vous laisse dans son bureau prendre des dimensions tandis qu'il s'absente. Et là ! Oh ! Bien malgré vous, mais vous avez lu un document. Un document qui attestait d'un détournement de fond depuis la caisse de l'état. Ouh ! Quelle vilaine affaire. Vous avez pris les documents avec vous. Par réflexe. Vous avez longtemps pensé à ce que vous deviez en faire. Tss ! Vous êtes trop honnête.

- Rah ! Non mais accélère, crétin ! s'énerva soudain Emil devant sa console

Tout le monde lui jeta un coup d'œil interloqué, tandis que Lukas avalait une gorgée de café. Puis, il reprit :

- Et vous avez décidé de les détruire. Vous n'aviez pas le courage d'affronter une telle chose. Alors, vous y avez mis fin. Mais le destin s'est joué de vous. Ah ! Le destin ! Quelle formidable machination que le destin ! Le Ministre a envoyé un agent spécial pour vous éliminer. Vous en saviez trop. Et cet agent, mais oui, mais oui !

Lukas jeta un regard enthousiaste à Mathias qui se tortillait sur sa chaise comme un enfant, avide d'entendre la suite de l'histoire. Un éclair de génie lui traversa l'esprit.

- Oh non ! C'est pas vrai ! C'était l'ombre blanche !

Lukas retrouva un air fermé.

- Oui. L'ombre blanche. Mais elle n'a pas pu. Parce que l'ombre blanche, aussi mièvre et niais cela soit-il…

Berwald pinça les lèvres, offusqué.

- L'ombre blanche est tombée amoureuse. Deux âmes perdues à jamais... Alala… Ils ont alors fui tous les deux. Où ? En Norvège. Bien évidemment. Ici, à Oslo. Ils ont décidé de recommencer une nouvelle vie à deux et, pour marquer le coup, ils ont adopté un petit garçon.

- Ah ! C'était moi ! C'était moi ! s'écria Peter, gai comme un pinçon d'être enfin cité

- Fin de l'histoire.

Mathias se redressa sur son siège.

- Comment ça, « fin de l'histoire » ? Mais c'était qui ces types là-bas ?

Lukas rejeta la tête et soupira, profondément agacé.

- L'ancien groupe de terroristes de notre cher ami ici présent. Parce que bien évidemment, tout en démissionnant, monsieur a voulu se laver de la culpabilité qui le rongeait et il a donné leurs noms. Le gouvernement suédois a ensuite profité d'eux pour conclure un marché avec. Ce n'est pas si compliqué tout de même !

Un silence s'installa ensuite, seulement interrompu par les touches de la manette d'Emil et ses grommèlements intempestifs. Puis, Peter lâcha enfin :

- Ouah ! Mes parents sont trop puissants !

- Hum… Peter, intervint Tino, tu n'en parles à personne.

- Pas de soucis, papa !

- Vraiment à personne, insista Berwald

Il plongea son regard dans celui de son fils et apparemment celui-ci était assez convaincant car Peter répondit en tremblant :

- Promis… juré… je le répèterai pas papa. C'est promis.

Lukas acheva sa tasse de café. Emil cria victoire tout d'un coup. Et Mathias s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise : emménagement réussi !

* * *

Affaire à suivre…

A bientôt pour la deuxième affaire de Lukas, accompagné d'Emil et Mathias !


	8. A2-L'invitation

Hey ! o/

Ça faisait longtemps. Désolée, je ne poste pas très régulièrement, mon emploi du temps est un peu… complexe en ce moment x)

Nouveau chapitre, nouvelle affaire, nouveaux personnages !

Prénoms cités dans ce chapitre :

**Islande : Emil Steilsson**

**Danemark : Mathias Køhler**

**Norvège : Lukas Bondevik**

Bonne lecture !

_**Disclaimer :**__Hetalia, son univers et ses personnages__** © Himaruya Hidekaz**_

* * *

**_Affaire 2 : L'invitation_**

Dès que le professeur annonça la fin de son cours, Emil sauta sur ses pieds et déguerpit de l'amphithéâtre, ses affaires rangées à la va-vite. L'hégémonie américaine, c'était bien intéressant, mais voilà, certainement pas autant que la partie de World of Tanks avec ses amis virtuels qui l'attendait sur son ordinateur.

Aussitôt dans les transports, Emil enfila ses écouteurs et monta le volume de sa musique. Coupé du monde, voilà comment il aimait être. Puis, il se mit à tapoter à toute vitesse sur le clavier virtuel et composa son message.

« Je suis là dans 20 min. Tu seras là ? »

Il envoya et laissa par la suite son regard vagabondé par delà la fenêtre. Un nouvel arrêt : des tas de collégiens montèrent. Pas étonnant, il était 14h30, fin des cours. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient bruyants ! Emil grimaça et monta un peu plus le volume. Il ne put cependant s'empêcher d'observer du coin de l'œil tous ces jeunes norvégiens.

A chaque fois qu'il en voyait, il se souvenait toujours de son intégration dans le système norvégien. Lui, le petit Islandais. Un peu trop petit pour la moyenne du pays. Si blond qu'on aurait très bien pu qualifier ses cheveux de blancs. Renfermé de par son caractère mais aussi à cause de la langue. Emil ne baragouinait que quelques mots de norvégiens à l'époque. Alors, tout le monde s'était mis à lui parler en anglais. « Tu vois, il n'y a pas de soucis, on peut communiquer en anglais, nous autres sommes bilingues. » Cela n'avait fait qu'alimenter chez Emil une certaine amertume envers ses camarades de classe. Il ne voulait pas être chouchouté. Il n'en avait pas besoin. Il n'était plus un petit garçon. Quand bien même Lukas le voyait autrement….

Emil soupira. Il tressauta lorsque son portable vibra. Il ouvrit le message prestement.

« Le vieux veut pas me lâcher avant la fin du service… et la corvée de plonge. Désolé. »

L'expression du jeune homme s'assombrit. Il répondit :

« Pas grave. »

Il calla son menton dans la paume de sa main et observa le défilement d'enseignes, sans grande conviction. Surtout qu'il les connaissait par cœur, ces enseignes. Enfin, son arrêt. Il se faufila à travers la foule et se retrouva devant le parc. Il reçut alors un nouveau message.

« Au fait, le vieux tient absolument à te rencontrer. Il veut organiser un repas avec tout le monde. »

Emil haussa un sourcil.

« Tout le monde ? » demanda-t-il en s'engouffrant sur le chemin blanc bordé de massifs en fleur

La réponse tarda à venir.

« Moi, toi, lui, ma famille et la tienne. Là, il me tanne encore pour savoir combien il y aura de personnes… »

Emil tapota son menton avec son portable. Quelle invitation soudaine. C'est vrai qu'ils étaient toujours sortis ensemble en évitant le plus possible la maison de l'un ou l'autre. Aucun des deux n'aimait mélanger sa famille au reste.

« Quand ? »

Il venait de passer le portail de l'autre côté du parc et qui ramenait sur sa rue résidentielle quand il reçut une réponse.

« Lundi prochain, pour le déjeuner. »

Emil fit la moue. L'idée le tentait moyennement. Et il savait qu'il en allait de même pour son interlocuteur. Il savait aussi que s'il lui en avait finalement parlé c'est que le vieux devait vraiment être très insistant. Pour ne pas dire chiant.

« Je vais en parler à mon frère. »

Et la conversation s'acheva là.

Emil gravit les marches du perron quatre à quatre. Il avait quand même une partie qui l'attendait. En entrant, il perçut la mélodie rassurante du violon avec lequel son frère aîné s'entraînait toujours l'après-midi. C'était, pour Emil, un signe parmi d'autre qu'il était chez lui.

L'étudiant délaissa son sac sur la table basse de l'entrée et alla se chercher un casse-croûte dans la cuisine. Après toutes ces années, il pouvait enfin se sentir véritablement chez lui. Emil s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte. Enfin, presque. Il dévisagea un instant le nouveau colocataire, de la farine sur le nez, en train de fouetter avec une vitesse insoupçonnée une pâte crémeuse.

- Ah ! Salut Emil ! s'exclama Mathias en relevant la tête de son saladier

Deux semaines que le nouveau colocataire s'était installé et deux semaines qu'il se croyait déjà chez lui. Pourtant, à part les repas, rien n'avait vraiment changé depuis qu'il était là. Emil avait toujours un peu de mal à se faire à l'idée qu'il n'était plus seul. Seul avec son frère et sa console. Il en voulait toujours un peu à son frère d'avoir pris quelqu'un. Il ne lui dirait jamais, mais il ne voulait personne entre lui et son frère. En dehors de ça, l'avantage de Mathias était sans nul doute sa cuisine. Délicieuse. Pas autant que celle de Lukas évidemment, mais égal. Peut-être.

- Bonjour.

Emil s'obstinait à garder une certaine distance avec Mathias alors que celui-ci se montrait très amical, voire un peu trop. Sans gêne, il le tutoyait et le prenait pour un gamin. Chose qui irritait particulièrement Emil.

- Regarde, je t'ai préparé une tartelette avec un verre de lait, lui dit-il en lui désignant une petite assiette joliment présenté accompagné d'un verre et d'une petite cuillère

- Je ne suis pas un gosse, grommela Emil

Mais il alla récupérer son goûter comme un enfant bien sage. Il s'éclipsa par la suite sans un mot de remerciement pour rejoindre sa chambre. Son antre. Son repère. Il passa vite faite devant le salon pour rejoindre l'étage.

- « Bonjour grand frère » ! lança Lukas en faisant grincer les cordes de son instrument

Emil fit la moue. Non, il ne le dirait pas. Pas cette fois. Il était déjà à la moitié de l'escalier quand il sentit clairement son aîné passer la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

- « Grand frère »…

- Laisse-moi tranquille… marmonna-t-il

- « Grand frère »…

Lukas s'avança vers son cadet, continuant son petit manège. Emil grimpa les marches plus rapidement, mais il ne le quittait pas d'une semelle.

- « Grand frère »…

Il venait de passer le palier de sa chambre, voisine de celle de Mathias.

- « Grand frère »…

Emil posa violemment l'assiette et le verre dont une petite goutte gicla en dehors pour venir lamentablement s'écraser sur le bureau.

- Grand frère, t'es lourd ! s'exclama-t-il soudain

Un instant de silence. La mine fermée de Lukas s'éclaira d'un petit sourire en coin satisfait. Il sourit d'autant plus que son frère mit un peu plus de temps que d'habitude à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Puis, Emil leva les yeux au ciel en s'affalant sur sa chaise de bureau. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière et plaqua une main lasse sur son visage.

Lukas lui ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux avec un visage pourtant de nouveau fermé.

- C'est bien, petit frère.

Et il repartit. Emil grommela encore dans la barbe qu'il n'avait pas et finit par allumer son ordinateur. Il goûta un morceau de la tartelette de Mathias. Savoureuse. Il ne savait pas comment, mais le nouveau avait rapidement su les goûts d'Emil. L'image de Lukas s'imposa dans son esprit. Quoique… il en avait une petite idée finalement.

Emil enfila son casque, régla son micro et désormais plus rien ne comptait que de prendre la base ennemie à l'aide de son char et de ses coéquipiers disséminés à travers le monde, comme lui, derrière un écran.

oOoOoOo

- Emil ! A table ! appela Mathias depuis le rez-de-chaussée

Dans les oreilles du jeune homme ne résonna qu'une explosion de char ennemi. Il félicita son coéquipier d'un rapide message vocal avant de se concentrer de nouveau.

Deux étages plus bas, dans la salle à manger, Lukas se balançait sur sa chaise, celle en bout de table, le regard rivé sur le plafond.

- J'ai faim… pourquoi mon assiette est-elle vide ?

Tous les soirs, depuis deux semaines, c'était le même cinéma. Depuis que Mathias s'était emparé de la cuisine et, de fait, des repas, Emil ne s'occupait plus de nourrir son grand frère. Fini le service café Fini la levée aux aurores pour le petit déjeuner de monsieur. Tout ça était maintenant à la charge du nouveau colocataire. Du coup, à part ses devoirs (et encore), Emil ne faisait plus grand-chose. Tous les soirs, donc, Lukas s'impatientait à table n'attendant que d'être servi, plaintes intempestives que Mathias supportait avec le sourire. S'il commençait à hausser le ton, c'était bien plus à cause de l'absence du cadet que la présence de l'aîné.

- Emil ! s'égosilla-t-il encore

Et comme d'habitude, Mathias dut monter les deux escaliers avant de débarquer dans la chambre d'Emil et lui ôter son casque qui le coupait du monde.

- Eh ! J'étais en pleine conversation.

Mathias se montrait très aimable avec les deux frères. Très chaleureux. Mais il savait avoir de l'autorité et, même s'il avait tiré un trait sur son passé, certaines habitudes étaient ancrées en lui autant que son code génétique.

- On mange, alors descend.

Emil fit la moue mais Mathias n'en dérogea pas. Le jeune homme se leva à contrecœur, éteignit l'écran et traîna le pas jusqu'à la salle à manger. En entrant, Lukas les fusilla du regard. Son petit frère l'ignora trop habitué à cette expression d'enfant pourri gâté qui voulait le culpabiliser de tout. Mathias, en revanche, leva les yeux au ciel et alla chercher le poulet rôti dans un soupir résigné. Il apprenait vite.

Après que le repas eut commencé, seul Mathias monologuait gaiement. Il tentait toujours de faire parler les deux frères mais ces deux-là ne répondaient qu'assez brièvement.

- Et alors, là, je lui fais « si tu réussis, je me fais bonne sœur » ! Ah ah ah !

- Tu fais quoi lundi, Lukas ?

- Vous m'écoutez ? J'ai pas fini mon histoire.

- Où veux-tu m'emmener ? Attends, laisse-moi deviner… tu cogites toujours sur une invitation pendant deux heures minimum. Mais tu as joué deux heures sans t'en préoccuper puisque tes jeux vidéo sont plus importants que tout. Tu as donc reçu l'invitation à la sortie des cours. A l'université, tu n'es lié avec personne. Tes seuls amis sont virtuels. A l'autre bout de la planète. Tu sors cependant souvent ces derniers temps. Qui peut donc oser te déloger de ta console ? Qui peut donc réussir un tel exploit ? Tu ne m'as jamais dit quoi, qui, où, quand, donc une relation amoureuse. Rencontré sur Internet. Ensemble depuis environs trois mois. Donc, oui, je veux bien rencontrer ton copain. Où et à quelle heure ?

- Eh ! Oh ! J'existe !

Emil fit la moue. Il n'aimait pas quand son frère lui démontrait qu'il savait tout, qu'il était inutile de lui cacher quoique ce soit.

- Chez son vieux, pour le déjeuner, répondit-il clairement sans l'ombre d'un marmonnement

- Mais volontiers !

A mesure que s'élargissait le sourire de Lukas, Emil devenait de plus en plus bougon.

* * *

Affaire à suivre…

Alooooors ? Qui pensez-vous que soit le copain d'Emil ? J'admets que ce n'est pas trop compliqué non plus… .


	9. A2-La -presque- belle-famille

Bonjour, bonjour !

C'est officiellement le début des vacances d'été, dites-moi ! J'espère que ceux qui en ont l'occasion profitent bien de la Japan Expo !

Prénoms cités dans ce chapitre (et ne soyez pas étonnées de mon choix pour le prénom d'Hong Kong, c'est un prénom proposé dans la liste de l'auteur et qui s'accorde à… disons à l'arbre généalogique d'Hong Kong) :

**Islande : Emil Steilsson**

**Danemark : Mathias Køhler**

**Norvège : Lukas Bondevik**

Bonne lecture !

_**Disclaimer :**__Hetalia, son univers et ses personnages__** © Himaruya Hidekaz**_

* * *

**_Affaire 2 : La –presque- belle-famille_**

La semaine était passée relativement rapidement, assez en tout cas pour qu'Emil s'étonne encore de descendre de la voiture en direction du restaurant familial où ils avaient rendez-vous. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son grand frère.

Lukas était tout guilleret et arborait un sourire franc, chose qui fit frissonner Emil. Savoir son frère aussi expressif était pour lui la pire des menaces. A tous les coups, il s'était mis en tête de passer au peigne fin, avec ses yeux aussi aiguisés que des radars, les environs, les habitudes, le comportement, l'apparence des personnes qu'ils allaient rencontrées. Surtout les personnes. Surtout une personne. Emil pria intérieurement pour que Lukas ne fasse aucune remarque désobligeante face à lui.

Et puis, il tourna la tête légèrement en arrière et fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi, lui, il était là ? Il ne faisait pas parti de la famille, et pourtant Mathias sifflotait joyeusement, les mains derrières la tête, quelques pas derrière eux.

Cette fois, il n'avait pas pris le bus. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas l'envie qui avait manqué à Emil de lui claquer la porte au nez et de partir avec son frère. En famille. Comme on le lui avait demandé. En famille ! Mais Lukas semblait du côté de Mathias ce jour-là.

- Voyons, tu n'aimerais pas que nous ayons un retardataire, petit frère, avait répliqué Lukas, il faut que tout le monde soit à l'heure si nous voulons être présentables.

Emil aurait pu l'envoyer balader, aurait pu démarrer (après tout, il avait le volant en main), aurait même pu se disputer avec son aîné. Mais il s'était contenté de serrer les dents et de grogner. Il ne pouvait décidément pas se rebeller contre son frère autrement que silencieusement.

Lukas s'arrêta soudain qu'Emil captait juste qu'ils venaient d'arriver.

Une devanture clinquante. C'était là. La vitrine, qui présentait des plats en plastique malgré tout alléchant, était encastrée dans un mur de briques rouge vif et entourée d'un cadre doré. L'auvent était un dragon d'or et de rubis qui tenaient des lampions rouge dans sa gueule et entre ses pattes. Près de la porte d'entrée, il y avait une petite pancarte composée de deux caractères à l'encre noire « 欢迎 ». Tous les trois s'avancèrent vers le petit restaurant chinois.

Si la devanture était allumée, il n'en restait pas moins que l'établissement était fermé, comme le prouvait la salle plongée dans le noir, les chaises sagement rangées sur les tables. A côté de la porte du restaurant, s'en trouvait une autre à laquelle Emil sonna.

On vint leur ouvrir une ou deux minutes après. C'était une jeune fille aux longs cheveux bruns, dont une mèche rebelle animait sa chevelure, et au sourire rayonnant. Mathias sembla d'ailleurs l'apprécier tout de suite : enfin quelqu'un qui savait sourire ! Elle avait également des yeux légèrement bridés et des pommettes saillantes.

- Bonjour ! Vous devez être Emil et sa famille ! les salua-t-elle dans un norvégien sans accent, entrez, je vous en prie.

Elle leur laissa la place et les invita d'un ample geste de la main. Lukas jeta un coup d'œil à son petit frère. Nerveux. Pourtant, Emil franchit le pas de la porte le premier. Les deux autres suivirent et la jeune fille referma derrière eux, avant de les guider jusqu'à la salle à manger.

La table, dressée pour huit personnes, avait du mal à s'imposer dans cet espace recouvert de tapis sur le sol, d'estampes, de peintures et d'éventails sur les murs, et rempli de poteries, de plantes vertes, de statuettes de Bouddha, de lampes et de bibelots en tout genre. La lumière était tamisée et on se serait presque ainsi cru dans une vieille boutique d'antiquités asiatiques.

Un jeune homme était déjà en train de se balancer sur une chaise s'amusant avec ses baguettes dans la bouche pour imiter un morse.

- Eh ! Mei ! interpella-t-il la jeune fille, regarde !

Elle ne lui accorda aucune attention. Elle se préoccupa bien plus des invités dont elle récupéra les manteaux et les écharpes avant de leur déclarer.

- Je vais prévenir mon père et mon frère que vous êtes arrivés. Installez-vous, je vous en prie. Vos noms sont à côté des verres.

Elle s'éclipsa par la suite et le jeune homme observa les convives. Lukas était en bout de table tandis qu'Emil était d'un côté et Mathias de l'autre. Juste à côté de l'étrange individu qui décrocha un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles à Mathias. Ce dernier lui répondit par la même.

- Salut ! J'm'appelle Yong Soo ! J'suis le favori de grand frère !

- Voudrais-tu bien arrêter d'énoncer de telles absurdités ?

Les trois invités tournèrent la tête en entendant cette nouvelle voix. Elle était posée, calme et expressément polie. Lukas, Emil et Mathias se retrouvèrent face à un jeune homme aux cheveux ébène qui s'inclina profondément face à eux.

- Pardonnez l'impolitesse de mon jeune frère…

- J'suis pas un gosse.

- Je me présente : je m'appelle Kiku. Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer. J'espère que vous apprécierez ce repas.

Yong Soo laissa échapper un soupir agacé tandis que Kiku s'installait. Lukas ne dit rien mais l'observa faire d'un petit air approbateur. Mathias se pencha vers le nouveau venu et lui demanda.

- Vous êtes tous chinois dans la famille ?

- Eh ! s'indigna Emil, ça va pas de demander ça comme ça ?

Kiku se raidit et répondit avec un petit sourire coincé.

- Pas vraiment. Je suis japonais et Yong Soo est coréen. Quant à notre frère aîné, lui, est bien chinois. Nous sommes vraiment… différents.

- Heureusement, marmonna Yong Soo

Mathias allait poser une nouvelle question quand, soudain, de grands éclats de voix leur parvinrent.

- Aiyaa ! Fais attention à la sauce ! Tu as failli la faire tomber.

Deux hommes arrivèrent dans la salle, accompagnée de Mei qui portait des assiettes de crackers chinois. Ils avaient beaucoup en commun physiquement : leurs cheveux, leur allure, leurs yeux. Mais pour le reste, l'un semblait beaucoup plus dynamique que l'autre.

- Bonjour ! Je suis Yao, le père de Jia Long et Mei ! Alors c'est donc lui, le petit Emil ? demanda Yao en s'approchant dudit Emil

Il était prêt à lui tirer les joues. Son accent norvégien était à coupé au couteau, contrairement à ses deux enfants. Le dernier jeune homme, qui devait sans aucun doute être Jia Long, arrêta son père dans son élan. Emil se leva, un peu tendu et se présenta :

- Je m'appelle Emil et je suis le… le copain de votre fils. Et voici Lukas…

- Grand frère.

- Lukas et Mathias, notre colocataire.

- Aiyaa ! s'écria Yao, vous vous ressemblez beaucoup !

- Merci beaucoup, répondit Lukas tout sourire

Pendant que les deux discutaient de futilités au sujet de la présentation, Jia Long tapota l'épaule d'Emil. Celui-ci se retourna et se laissa avoir par ce vieux tour comme le monde. Il avait à peine tourné la tête que ses lèvres rencontrèrent celles de Jia Long.

- Ça faisait un bail, déclara simplement son petit ami, non sans un petit cheveux sur la langue, avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés

Emil ne dit rien, un peu gêné, faisant la moue, et se contenta d'hocher la tête. Néanmoins, il attrapa la main de Jia Long sous la table et la caressa. Ses joues rosirent. Il jeta un coup d'œil prudent en direction de son frère aîné. Lukas continuait de parler avec Yao mais il ne manqua pas de détourner le regard un quart de seconde. Assez pour qu'Emil y lise un peu de moquerie et un air entendu. « Je sais tout », lui disait-il. Emil se renfrogna sur son siège.

Kiku regarda sa montre. Il se leva soudain.

- Excusez-moi, je dois passer un appel. Je reviens pour le repas, affirma-t-il à Yao

Ce dernier balaya l'air de la main. Kiku s'inclina, s'en alla discrètement.

- Vous disiez ? incita Yao en direction de Mathias

- Oui, et donc, ce jour-là, j'ai vu le boucher arriver avec une énorme dinde, et je…

Emil leva les yeux au ciel : toujours à raconter sa vie celui-là. Lukas ne montra aucun signe d'agacement. Mais il connaissait trop son frère : ce n'était qu'un masque de politesse qu'il arborait pour ne pas faire honte à Emil. Ou peut-être juste à lui-même.

La conversation s'éternisait sans qu'on en passe au déjeuner. Lukas écoutait sans ciller. Mathias était totalement pris dans la discussion. Quant à Emil, il avait fini par se laisser aller à un jeu de main avec Jia Long. Yong Soo avait fini par quitter la table pour aller regarder la télévision dans sa chambre, avait-il déclaré. Mei s'était également éclipsée pour aller se recoiffer, une barrette s'étant perdue et laissant ainsi ses cheveux retomber devant son visage.

Il ne restait finalement que les trois invités, leur hôte et son fils.

- Et j'ai dû apprendre à Kiku à préparer un vrai tofu. Il n'aurait jamais su sans moi.

Une petite sonnerie retentit et coupa la conversation. Yao se leva.

- Aiyaa ! Excusez-moi, je crois que le canard est prêt.

Il sortit de la pièce, tout guilleret.

Les convives patientèrent. Seuls, tous les quatre.

Tout d'un coup, on entendit un cri, de la vaisselle fracassée et puis… un étrange silence.

Lukas, Mathias, Emil et Jia Long se levèrent précipitamment et se ruèrent dans la cuisine. Ils restèrent cois devant la scène.

Des assiettes de porcelaine en morceau sur le sol, des plats renversés, des aliments éparpillés. Sur le mur, il y avait un message « tu l'as bien cherché ! ». Et au milieu de tout ce désordre, le corps de Yao. Inconscient. Baignant dans son sang.

* * *

Affaire à suivre…

Le mot de la fin : AIYAA ! /o/


	10. A2-Premiers Indices

Bonsoir à tous !

Voici la suite de cette affaire qui, je l'admets, est assez… bof. Plus je me relis et plus je me dis que cette affaire est tirée par les cheveux. Mais bon, j'ai commencé à la publier, je vais la finir ! XD Promis, la suivante est beaucoup plus crédible ! En attendant, vous pouvez au moins profitez de la Asian Family, du HongIce etc.

Et sinon, je viens de poster un nouvel OS DenNor _**My heart is yours**_ et celui-là, j'en suis bien plus fière =D

Prénoms cités dans ce chapitre :

**Chine : Yao Wang**

**Hong-Kong : Jia Long Wang**

**Islande : Emil Steilsson**

**Danemark : Mathias Køhler**

**Norvège : Lukas Bondevik**

**Taïwan : Mei Wang**

**Japon : Kiku Honda**

**Corée du Sud : Yong Soo Im**

Bonne lecture !

_**Disclaimer :**__Hetalia, son univers et ses personnages__** © Himaruya Hidekaz**_

* * *

**_Affaire 2 : Premiers indices_**

Jia Long était littéralement pétrifié sur place. Emil glissa sa main dans la sienne et tenta de le rassurer discrètement. Mais les muscles de son petit ami étaient complètement raides.

Lukas ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Enfin un peu d'action. Pas qu'il commençait à s'ennuyer mais, encore une histoire de famille de la part de leur hôte ou une anecdote profondément débile de leur colocataire, et Lukas aurait sorti la corde.

Le détective entra alors en scène. Il fit le tour des lieux du regard. Tout en enregistrant le moindre détail de la salle, il trouva la paire de gants en latex qu'il chercha. Eh oui ! Une cuisine de restaurant comporte toujours ce genre de choses. Lukas appréciait sa vivacité d'esprit. Il enfila les gants et s'avança.

Mathias était déjà sur le corps, prêt à palper le pouls.

- Ecarte-toi, lui commanda Lukas en s'agenouillant à son tour

Quoiqu'en pensait Mathias, il recula.

Au même moment, Mei franchit le pas de la porte séparant le couloir et la cuisine. Son sourire lumineux s'effaça brusquement. Elle hurla.

La maison étant mal isolée, on entendit des pas à l'étage et dévalant les escaliers, les marches craquant. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, Kiku et Yong Soo étaient arrivés. Légèrement essoufflés, ils ne purent rien dire face à la scène et se contentèrent d'écarquiller les yeux, la bouche béante.

Mei tendit un doigt tremblant vers son père tandis que ses yeux s'embuaient.

- Pap… pa… là dans… dans son…

Son visage devint brusquement livide. Ses jambes fléchirent et Kiku la rattrapa. Yong Soo attrapa une chaise pour qu'elle s'installe. A peine fut-elle assise qu'elle éclata en sanglot.

Emil jeta un coup d'œil au visage de Jia Long. Lui aussi était livide. Bien plus blanc que ses cheveux. Il le força à s'asseoir et Jia Long s'exécuta comme une poupée mécanique.

Sortant de la surprise générale, Kiku retrouva un sang-froid à toute épreuve et dégaina son portable.

- J'appelle une ambulance.

- Pas la peine, déclara Lukas

La famille accusa le coup. Yong Soo posa une main sur l'épaule de sa nièce par pur réflexe.

- Il… il est…

Mais les mots restaient bloqués dans la gorge de Mathias.

Le détective le fusilla du regard.

- Bien sûr que non, imbécile. C'est pas du sang, ça.

Aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, la tension s'envola en un millième de seconde.

- C'est de la sauce piquante épaisse. Très bonne en plus, ajouta-t-il en portant un doigt plein de sauce à sa bouche

Les autres le dévisagèrent, incrédules. Les larmes de Mei s'étaient arrêtées. Elle et son frère avaient repris quelques couleurs.

- Le bout de porcelaine juste à côté de sa tête, là, c'est un bec de saucière. Le reste est là. Elle est tombée de la table pendant la bagarre, a décrit un arc de cercle est tombée par terre. Entre temps, la sauce a volé et s'est répandu sur le sol. Elle s'est étalée en longueur. La trace, là. Il a glissé en voulant s'échapper. L'agresseur l'a tiré en arrière. Il a marché sur un morceau de porcelaine. Celui-là. On voit l'emprunte dans sa semelle. Semelle molle. Et puis, on l'a assommé. Il s'est écroulé dans la sauce. Fin de l'histoire.

Il y eut un temps de silence.

- Mais… il… il va bien ? demanda Mei la voix encore tremblante.

Lukas ne prit pas la peine de répondre.

- Mathias, petit frère, transportez-le dans le salon.

Jia Long se leva.

- Non, attends, Milou. Je vais le faire.

Emil s'arrêta dans son élan et piqua un fard. Pas devant tout le monde ! Il n'osa même pas jeter un regard en direction de son frère. Il devait être au bord de la crise de rire intérieur. Il envoya un regard outré à Jia Long.

- Euh… Pourquoi ? ne put-il que demander

JIa Long lui passa devant et attrapa les jambes de son père.

- T'es une vraie fiche molle, affirma-t-il dans un petit sourire

Il essayait de se rassurer. C'est pourquoi Emil, bien qu'un peu bougon, et encore un peu rouge, avait accepté la remarque sans broncher.

Ils emmenèrent Yao et tout le monde les suivirent dans le salon. Ils étendirent le patriarche délicatement sur le sofa.

Lukas posa une main sur l'épaule de Jia Long.

- Merci de prendre soin de mon petite frère. Il est si fragile.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je comprends tout à fait.

- Eh, oh, s'indigna Emil en rougissant

Mais les deux hommes ne firent pas le moins du monde attention à la réaction d'Emil et en revinrent au sujet principal, à savoir Yao inconscient.

- Je vais chercher un gant et de l'eau, finit par dire Kiku

Yong Soo s'apprêtait à composer un numéro sur le téléphone fixe.

- J'appelle la police.

- Non, intervint Lukas, laissez-moi faire.

Il commença alors à agiter les doigts nerveusement. Ses jambes gigotaient. Il faisait maintenant la moue. Il ne pouvait pas tenir en place. Tout à coup, il pointa son doigt face à Mathias.

- Va me chercher mon violon !

- Hein ?

- Je peux toujours appeler la police sinon…

- J'en ai besoin pour réfléchir ! Va le chercher !

Mathias ne se fit pas prier. Il attrapa les clés de la voiture et s'enfuit à toute jambe. Mais il eut néanmoins un petit sourire en coin : ainsi donc le grand et génialissime détective privé ne pouvait se passer de son violon pour activer ses petites cellules grises. Mathias jubilait déjà en imaginant Lukas le suppliant d'avoir son violon. Et Mathias ne cèderait que par pure bonté ou en échange d'autre chose. Hum… Bon plan, ça, se disait Mathias.

Emil profita de la sortie du colocataire pour glisser à Yong Soo :

- Laissez tomber. Il a pris l'affaire, il ne la lâchera pas.

En attendant le retour de Mathias, Lukas s'agitait comme un fauve en cage dans le salon. Il balbutiait des mots, des phrases, parfois de simples sons. Visiblement, sa concentration était véritablement mise à mal lorsqu'il n'avait pas quelque chose pour occuper ses doigts.

Alors, pour se distraire, il alla dans la cuisine refaire un tour des lieux. Dans sa tête se bousculait les faits, les observations, les indices, les hypothèses, etc.

La cuisine était un lieu central. Une fenêtre au-dessus des éviers, fermée, store tirée, jusqu'au bout, sans accro. Une porte de service pour le restaurant, fermé aujourd'hui, une seule entrée, impossible. Une porte vers le couloir, en plancher, vieux, grinçant, ça s'entend, impossible. Une porte menant à une arrière-cour, ah ! Mais elle était fermée à clé, la clé dessus d'ailleurs. Des straps de petite daruma, des poupées japonaises, d'Hello Kitty, de mini Bouddha, et autres. Excentricité. Lourdeur, ça serait entendu. Deux tours pour que la porte s'ouvre. Elles étaient donc fermées soigneusement, impossible d'être entré par là. Une dernière porte, la buanderie. Vaste, lumineuse grâce à un velux. D'un côté le linge de table pour le restaurant. De l'autre le linge de maison. Deux machines à laver dont une en marche pour encore cinq minutes.

- Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez exactement ?

Lukas contint difficilement sa surprise. Il fit volte face et tenta un sourire de politesse qui apparut plus comme une grimace. Il était en train de réfléchir il ne devait pas utiliser ses muscles faciaux. Son cerveau en perdrait de l'efficacité.

- Je ne cherche rien, répondit-il néanmoins à Jia Long qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte, je rassemble, je collecte.

Il reprit rapidement son inspection dans la buanderie pour finalement revenir dans la cuisine.

Jia Long s'était agenouillé et commençait à ramasser les morceaux de porcelaine éparpillés.

- Non, laisse-lez. J'en ai besoin.

Jia Long eut un temps d'hésitation, mais laissa finalement tombé. Littéralement.

- Que pensez-vous qu'il soit arrivé ? demanda-t-il, son petit cheveux sur la langue ressortant

Cinq woks dont un sale sur la gazinière, un rutilant, presque cuivré. Les assiettes sagement alignées dans chaque placard.

- C'est évident pourtant, répliqua Lukas en ouvrant un tiroir, une bagarre, assommé, inconscient.

- Oui, mais je veux dire… qui ? Et pourquoi ?

Emil entra au même moment et observa à son tour l'état de la cuisine.

Des compartiments à couvert en fonction de chaque taille, un tiroir pour chaque type de couvert. De même pour les verres.

- Qui, je n'en sais encore rien. Pourquoi…

Lukas passa un doigt sur le haut d'un placard. Pas un grain de poussière.

- Ton père avait des soucis en ce moment ? demanda Emil vu que son frère n'était pas décidé à répondre

Jia Long eut un petit sourire.

- Papa a toujours des embrouilles avec le voisinage. Il est intraitable sur la politesse, le maintien et la civilité. On a perdu tellement de clients à cause de ça que je me demande toujours pourquoi on n'a pas encore fait faillite.

- La nourriture est de qualité, affirma Lukas absorbé par ses observations minutieuses de la cuisine

- Surement… Dernièrement, je sais qu'il s'est disputé avec le couple thaïlandais-vietnamien d'en face. Mei les a entendu se disputé dans l'arrière-cour lorsqu'elle est rentrée du lycée.

Emil hocha pensivement la tête.

Lukas arracha la feuille qu'on avait collée avec le message. Papier blanc. Grain épais, encore neuf. Feutre noir indélébile. Ecriture ronde mais grossière. Il fit la moue. Rien de bien intéressant.

- Du moment que sa vie n'ait pas été en danger, c'est le principal, se voulut rassurant Emil

Alors que son petit ami hochait la tête, Lukas éclata de rire. Il se retourna et leva les yeux au ciel avant d'aller secouer son petit frère par les épaules.

- Mais tu ne comprends donc pas, c'est ça le plus étrange ! Ah ah !

Emil se sentit soudain gêné. D'autant plus lorsqu'il découvrit le regard interrogateur de Jia Long. Il se débarrassa de l'emprise de son frère. Il eut un petit sourire contrit.

- Désolé… ça lui arrive…

- Comment ça, demanda Jia Long sans se préoccuper de la nervosité d'Emil, « c'est ça le plus étrange » ?

- On s'introduit chez lui, on lui veut du mal. Mais ! Il faut qu'il reste vivant ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi l'a-t-on assommé avec le wok ?

- Hein ? D'où savez-vous ça ?

- Les odeurs, les légumes grillés. Il y en avait dans les cheveux de Yao. Et regarde comme tout est bien rangé dans cette cuisine. Une vraie merveille de propreté ! Mais le wok n'est pas dans l'évier ! Pourquoi ? Parce que l'agresseur l'a pris dans l'évier, a assommé Yao et l'a reposé sur la gazinière. Parce que ça ne faisait pas bizarre pour lui. Mais s'il avait été moins stupide, il aurait remarqué que tout est toujours propre, à sa place, dans cette cuisine. Alors, comment ce wok, alors qu'il prend tellement soin d'eux, aurait pu se retrouver sur la gazinière ? Comment ? Parce que c'est l'agresseur qui l'a assommé avec. C'est tellement évident ! Tellement évident.

Emil jeta un petit regard désolé à son petit ami mais celui-ci écoutait avec ferveur le discours de son –presque- beau-frère.

- On a sciemment attenté à sa vie mais on ne voulait pas qu'il meure. Yao doit faire quelque chose. il a quelque chose à faire. Rah ! Mais quoi ? Quoi ? Quoi ?! Emil !

Emil sursauta. Pourtant, il avait l'habitude.

- Je n'ai pas ton violon, maugréa-t-il

De toute façon, c'était peine perdue, Lukas était repartie dans ses élucubrations, marmonnant à demi-voix tout ce qui lui passait par la tête.

Soudain, la porte d'entrée claqua. Mathias débarqua dans le salon, essoufflé. Lukas, Emil et Jia Long revinrent également. Au moment où ils arrivèrent, la dispute éclata.

- Et pourquoi m'accuses-tu ?

- Depuis tout petit, tu ne rêves que de ça ! Lui faire remballer son orgueil et montrer que tu es le plus fort. Avoue-le, Kiku, avoue-le !

* * *

Affaire à suivre…

... en août ! Parce que_** je suis absente à partir de demain et ce jusqu'au 17 août**_ x)


End file.
